Regret
by Nemeseia
Summary: Des yeux luisants dans la pénombre, à la recherche d'une faiblesse, un sourire cajoleur pour calmer sa proie. Ce petit manège ne cessait de l'amuser. Imayoshi était bien décidé à trouver la vipère tapie sous les feuilles mortes; car les bonnes personnes n'existent pas, et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pour rien afin de prouver qu'Hanamiya n'est pas qu'un bon gars.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Regret.

**Pairing :** Imayoshi x Hanamiya.

**Rating :** T (pour le langage fleuri de notre cher Hana-chan).

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnes sont à notre cher Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Ces derniers temps, je ne cesse de poster de nouvelles choses et jamais sur mes projets déjà en cours, pas tapez ! Mais pendant les vacances d'hiver, je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire sur mon petit ordinateur des écrits qui me passaient par la tête, et Hanamiya est parvenu à s'y glisser visiblement. Bref, ce projet sera un Three-shots (il devait être un OS à la base... ouais...) et c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un pareil couple.

En plus, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui ce soir l'anniversaire d'Hanamiya alors je profite de cette occasion pour vous livrer cette petite histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi de l'écrire.

Cette histoire a été corrigée par **Louna Ashasou** que je remercie énormément !

A savoir : l'idée m'est venue avec les _Kuroko no Basket Replace chapitre 6_ (écrit par Sawako Hirabayashi) qui concerne donc le temps où Hanamiya et Imayoshi étaient tous deux au collège. Puis bon... en tant que yaoiste, savoir que ceux deux là ont eu un passé commun, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire là-dessus.

L'histoire évoluera surtout au chapitre 2 et 3, puisque ce premier chapitre me permet de poser les bases. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

**Regret****  
**

**Premier chapitre :****Celui qui mentait sur lui-même pour terrasser**

* * *

_Les rumeurs entourant Hanamiya Makoto :_

_\- Bon au basketball (calme avec un large champ de vision, il a l'esprit et la réflexion de montage pour être un PG — c'est-à-dire le joueur le plus rapide de l'équipe, qui organise l'attaque de l'équipe en contrôlant le ballon et le faire arriver au bon joueur au bon moment.)_

_\- Intelligent (il avait le meilleur score pour son niveau de l'année concernant les tests standardisés depuis le début de l'année)_

_\- Bien élevé et gentil (toujours humble ; __ il a la confiance sans réserve de ses amis et de ses senpais)._

_De ceux qui connaissaient Hanamiya, dix sur dix diraient cela : « Hanamiya est un bon gars. »_

_Même si vous deviez demander aux personnes dans le même club de basketball, dix sur dix seraient… non, il serait celui qui ferait pencher la balance. Imayoshi Shoichi ; le senpai d'Hanamiya d'une année au-dessus de lui, eut un sourire planant autour de ce club de basket._

_Hanamiya était-il vraiment un bon gars ?_

Imayoshi était une personne qui doutait de beaucoup de choses, et notamment de la nature humaine ainsi que de ses vices. Tout ne pouvait pas être tout blanc, ni même tout noir. Après tout, n'importe quel tableau était recouvert par des tâches de couleurs : c'était ce qui le rendait beau, intéressant, et si particulier. Une personne était comme un tableau, un chef d'œuvre en soit, où l'on ne peut déceler toute la beauté et tout l'intérêt par un simple coup d'œil. Il fallait s'y pencher, l'analyser soigneusement, ainsi que se tromper pour ensuite se rendre compte de l'évidence.

Dans le club de basket auquel appartenait Imayoshi, une équipe s'affrontait sur le parquet du gymnase. En ce moment, c'était le deuxième match ; Imayoshi avait participé au premier et se reposait désormais, une serviette par-dessus ses épaules ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Il rejoignit quelques-uns de ses camarades assis dans un coin du gymnase et regardant sur les terrains le mélange de premières et deuxièmes années s'affronter. D'un simple regard avisé, il était facile de dire que les premières années qui venaient de rejoindre le club ce printemps arrivaient à peine à suivre les mouvements de leurs senpais. Parmi eux cependant, il y en avait juste un qui se déplaçait intelligemment, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui. Imayoshi entendait d'une oreille les commérages de ses camarades assis à ses côtés.

C'était Hanamiya.

Des cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux oreilles et des yeux grisâtres, perçants. Imayoshi le vit saisir le point faible de son adversaire qu'il marquait, lui vola la balle pour vivement la passer à un coéquipier sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. C'était rapide, décidé, et très efficace. Immédiatement, son coéquipier tira et marqua.

« Ses passes sont vraiment sympas ! »

« Sur les premières années, il est de loin le meilleur. »

Imayoshi entendait très clairement les compliments de ses camarades à propos du jeu d'Hanamiya, et était complètement d'accord avec eux sans pour autant le manifester à voix haute. Imayoshi amplifia par ailleurs les dires de ses coéquipiers en pensant que ce garçon devait assurément faire partie des cinq meilleurs joueurs de tout le club de basketball.

Le club de basket était justement plutôt bien côté au niveau local et aurait pu se hisser davantage sur les podiums si seulement ils n'avaient pas changé de coach cette année. Ce dernier prétendait avoir une expérience d'Interhigh mais Imayoshi, notamment, en doutait fortement. Il avait réalisé cela en étudiant soigneusement cet homme entre deux âges qui se reposait plus sur ses lauriers qu'il n'agissait réellement. Le pire de tout, c'était que cette personne n'était pas ouverte à la discussion ni même aux critiques, qu'elles soient constructives ou non. C'était lui qui avait raison et cela ne pouvait aller autrement. Le pire de tout restait tout de même le fait que leur coach favorisé de manière peu discrète son fils, qui se trouvait par ailleurs dans la même classe que lui.

Le nouveau coach avait remanié les positions de tous les habitués, et avait installé aux meilleures places son fils ainsi que certains de ses amis qui n'avaient jusqu'à lors jamais touché un ballon de basket. De ce fait, le jeu de toute l'équipe se retrouvait complètement déséquilibré et leur premier match fut essuyé par une défaite amère ; l'équipe adverse avait été même choquée par leur défaite tout comme toutes les autres équipes à l'Interhigh. Ils s'étaient ridiculisés. Tout simplement.

Malheureusement, personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. Les troisièmes années regardaient et riaient dans leur coin, discrètement. Imayoshi les voyait mordre leur poing de l'autre côté du gymnase, certains appuyés sur les autres pour cacher leur visage. Cessant de porter de l'intérêt sur Hanamiya, Imayoshi observa le reste des premières années et soupira rapidement. A ce stade, les préliminaires pour le tournoi interscolaire étaient sur le point de commencer et en vue de leur niveau actuel, avec le fils du coach et de ses amis, ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais ; mais tout le monde préférait tenir sa langue de peur de ne plus pouvoir être en mesure de jouer au basket.

« Si Hanamiya avait joué dans le match, nous aurions gagné…

— Hé ! Imbécile ! »

Celui qui venait de jurer avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche de son camarade, des sueurs dévalant déjà sur son visage tandis que son regard tremblait dans ses orbites en sachant le regard intéressé d'Imayoshi sur lui et des troisièmes années non loin d'eux. Le jeune basketteur qui avait fait la remarque comprit et sembla réaliser son erreur, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami la silhouette d'Imayoshi se dessiner. Les yeux à moitié ouvert, une lueur de sadisme se dévoila, et Imayoshi leva le coin de sa bouche dans un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai rien entendu. Surtout que… »

L'expression de son visage devint davantage ténébreuse, un peu plus malveillante, et Imayoshi se rapprocha de ses deux coéquipiers comme un vautour se rapprocher des animaux morts afin de les dépouiller totalement.

« C'était le tournoi Interhigh régionale tenu il y a quelques jours. Ce sujet est devenu un tabou parmi notre club. »

L'écrasante défaite avait su marquer au fer rouge l'esprit de chacun. Imayoshi avait à peine à fermer les yeux pour revoir le visage choqué de tous leurs adversaires, et il sentait son corps le démanger. Il ne supportait pas la défaite. Et surtout pas une défaite aussi humiliante. Les deux garçons en face d'Imayoshi se regardèrent l'un l'autre tout en comprenant leur erreur et se promirent de mieux garder leur langue la prochaine fois. Mais même ainsi, après avoir touché par inadvertance le tabou du club, le garçon qui avait gaffé tenta désespérément de changer de sujet.

« Mais Hanamiya est vraiment un bon gars ! »

Imayoshi en perdit de son sourire et ses yeux se refermèrent. Il croisa par la suite ses bras contre son torse et estima qu'il était difficile d'être d'accord pour cette fois-ci, penchant sa tête sur le côté en signe de doute dans son esprit. Quelques jours auparavant, il s'en souvenait, un de leurs camarades avaient complimenté Hanamiya qui lui avait alors répondu :

_Oh non, j'ai encore un long chemin à parcourir._

Tant de pudeur qui servait aussi à donner aux autres membres de l'équipe une bonne impression de lui ; Imayoshi en était persuadé au plus profond de lui-même. Selon les dires de tous leurs camarades, que ce soit au club de basketball ou même à leur collège, Hanamiya était quelqu'un de gentil. Et c'était en cela que ça dérangeait Imayoshi.

« Je me demande pourquoi nous n'entendons pas des calomnies sur Hanamiya. » Souffla-t-il nonchalamment, provoquant ainsi son camarade à côté de lui.

La première réponse de celui-ci, tandis que son camarade observait au loin Hanamiya continuer de jouer sur le terrain, fut un splendide éclat de rire. Imayoshi releva dès lors son menton et entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux.

« C'est évident ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises rumeurs contre lui, Hanamiya ne peut-il pas être quelqu'un de bien ? Ce serait pas cool de propager des rumeurs négatives à son sujet.

— Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Nous n'entendons rien, sauf des bonnes choses sur lui, insista-t-il.

— Et alors ? Cela prouve simplement que c'est un bon gars. »

Le membre du club riait comme s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre à ce sujet. Un simple d'esprit.

Juste à ce moment, un cri spectaculaire fut entendu et poussa tout le monde à cesser toute activité à la seconde qui s'ensuivit. Un bruit sourd avait rempli le gymnase : deux personnes étaient entrées en collision ensemble. L'une de ces personnes se trouvait aux côtés de celle parterre, s'excusant et lui conseillant de se calmer.

La voix appartenait à Hanamiya, mais il n'eut aucune réponse de la personne tombée. A sa place, le coach cria le nom de son fils puis repoussa violemment Hanamiya après avoir accouru dans leur direction, désormais accroupi à côté de son enfant sur le terrain. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos et ne répondait à aucun des appels de son père, de toute évidence inconscient.

« Appelez une ambulance ! Et l'infirmière de l'école aussi ! » S'écria leur entraîneur qui prit entre ses bras le corps de son fils.

Imayoshi ainsi que quelques élèves sortirent du gymnase pour appeler une ambulance et prévenir les autres personnes concernées.

C'était un accident fort malheureux.

En réalité, Hanamiya avait perdu son équilibre en plein saut pour inscrire un panier, et le fils de l'entraineur avait été là-dessous. C'était un phénomène plus courant qu'on ne pouvait le croire ; à la seule différence que malencontreusement, le coude d'Hanamiya au cours de sa chute rencontre avec dureté le visage de son coéquipier : causant une commotion cérébrale qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Il ne retrouva ses esprits que sur la route de l'hôpital, mais il a été décidé qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il prenne du repos pendant un certain temps.

Hanamiya était très déprimé par la blessure de son senpai. En classe, lorsque les collégiens avaient des pauses il n'était pas rare de voir débarquer Hanamiya dans la classe d'Imayoshi pour continuer à se faire pardonner par son camarade. Parfois il lui apportait une boisson achetée dans un distributeur, lui offrait des bonbons, et n'avait de cesse de se courber vers l'avant. Assis derrière son bureau, Imayoshi regardait le spectacle d'un œil dubitatif. Soit le jeune homme se fichait royalement de la tête de son senpai et de ce fait Hanamiya n'était pas qu'un simple « bon gars », soit Imayoshi se trompait sur toute la ligne et Hanamiya était véritablement quelqu'un de gentil.

Ainsi chaque matin, Imayoshi ne s'étonnait plus de voir son kōhai dans sa salle de classe, et il continuait de l'épier à partir de son bureau. Sa main soutenant le poids de son menton et les yeux à peine ouverts. Hanamiya Makoto était un cas intéressant et complexe, mais Imayoshi était assuré de percer son petit manège un jour ou l'autre. Niveau patience, le brun était rodée.

Un jour, sans crier gare, tout le collège et principalement le club de basket s'époumona de stupeur. La rumeur s'était enflammée comme une traînée de poudre : Hanamiya avait donné sa démission au conseiller du club. C'était une semaine après l'accident. Après un examen détaillé, il a été constaté que le fils du coach n'avait pas d'irrégularité dans le cerveau, toutefois son tendon d'Achille avait été touché et il avait besoin de trois mois pour guérir complètement Le club en avait été informé lors d'une réunion d'examen après leurs entraînements habituels.

Comme l'entraîneur était à l'hôpital, c'était le conseiller du club qui leur avait dévoilé la situation avant que tout n'éclate et que tout le collège en vienne à être au courant. Tous les membres du club avaient hurlé, de rage, de frustration, de tristesse ; mais ce n'était pas pour le deuxième année blessé. C'était le bruit de personnes s'inquiétant pour Hanamiya, ne désirant pas le voir démissionner et le voir partir. Tout le monde voulait encore le voir jouer au basket.

Assis sur sa chaise comme tout le monde, Hanamiya regarda le sol avec intérêt. Tous les autres l'observèrent avec inquiétude et sympathie. Devant tant d'intérêt pour sa personne et en vue du sujet, Hanamiya pencha davantage sa tête vers l'avant pour que ses cheveux assez longs puissent tomber sur ses yeux et ainsi les camoufler à la vue de tous.

« Hanamiya, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, du repos est tout ce dont il a besoin. » Avait déclaré le conseiller du club aimablement.

N'ayant de cesser de fixer Hanamiya avec intérêt, Imayoshi le vit. Il vit ce rictus étiré sur les lèvres de son camarade. Pourtant Hanamiya avait gardé la tête baissée, et n'eut rien dit d'autres qu'un simple « oui » d'une voix rauque. Les yeux grands ouverts cette fois-ci, Imayoshi comprit. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Après la réunion d'examen, Hanamiya précisa qu'il désirait encore s'entraîner un peu et laissa partir devant lui ses camarades et amis. Le conseiller lui permit donc une autorisation spéciale, si cela pouvait lui remonter un peu le moral. Hanamiya était dorénavant seul dans le gymnase désert. Il fit rebondir le ballon deux fois, trois fois, et l'attrapa avec les deux mains. Il leva son visage en direction du panier et un sourire machiavélique déforma son visage.

« Tout s'est passé comme prévu. »

Même s'il avait réussi à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de davantage se féliciter, sa bouche ne pouvait s'arrêter de se détendre. Son sourire caressait ses joues, se tordait en deux, et ses traits étaient devenus beaucoup plus dures, plus sombres. C'était comme si un autre Hanamiya Makoto s'était soudainement manifesté. Aucun de ses camarades n'aurait su le reconnaître sous ce jour.

« Quel beau visage que voici. »

Les épaules d'Hanamiya sursautèrent sur la déclaration soudaine, se tournant dans la direction de la voix. Ses yeux se plissèrent en reconnaissant la silhouette accolée contre le mur de l'entrée. Ce senpai semblait être là depuis un sacré bout de temps, et cela ne lui plut vraiment pas. Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux d'Imayoshi souriaient joyeusement. Un sourire amusé avait aussi élu domicile sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne s'était définitivement pas trompé ; à quelques mètres de lui un tout autre Hanamiya Makoto se dévoilait.

« Même s'il aurait été bien mieux si tu avais toujours regardé le monde comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, senpai ? » Commenta aimablement Hanamiya.

Rapidement, Hanamiya reprit son visage de tous les jours et prit aussitôt les traits d'un saint. Seulement c'était trop tard, il était démasqué. Plus jamais Imayoshi ne s'y laisserait prendre.

« Non, non. Le visage d'avant était mieux. Ton expression à l'instant était vraiment diabolique. »

Faisant dorénavant face à Hanamiya qui détenait toujours le ballon entre ses mains, Imayoshi souriait comme jamais. Il était ravi de sa victoire personnelle.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous essayez de me dire, senpai.

— Arrêtons les faux-semblants, c'est fatiguant. »

D'une distance de deux bras, les deux garçons se tenaient droit face à l'autre tout en gardant un sourire sur leur visage. C'était au premier qui faiblirait. Imayoshi savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais Hanamiya alors ? En serait-il capable ? Seulement, ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait et Imayoshi céda le premier pour cette fois : après tout il était revenu sur ses pas pour en apprendre davantage sur ce garçon.

« Eh bien, eh bien… je ne pense pas que tu me montreras à nouveau ta vraie nature. C'était un très bon tour. Tu les as complètement trompés avec ton masque de « bon gars ». Personne ne pense que tu as délibérément blessé le fils du coach. Au contraire, tu as même sympathisé avec eux… c'était très bien préparé, vraiment. »

Hanamiya eut un petit rire et cala sa main contre sa hanche. Imayoshi remarqua aussi le fait qu'il releva son menton vers le plafond, signe de sa fierté pour ce coup parfaitement réussi. Ses yeux se plissèrent ensuite comme s'il s'en amusait.

« C'est injuste, senpai. Vous me faites passer pour le méchant.

— Tu vas nier ? S'enquit Imayoshi en perdant de son sourire.

— Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des preuves que j'avais prévu tout ce qui a pu se passer.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de preuves. Je ne pense pas dévoiler ton petit manège à n'importe qui.

— Dans ce cas, avez-vous juste joué le rôle du détective ? » Se moqua Hanamiya.

L'attitude de ce gamin commença à agacer Imayoshi. Pour qui il se prenait au juste ? Il n'était encore qu'un novice en la matière ; bien qu'ils utilisaient des moyens radicalement différents tous les deux. Seuls dans cet immense gymnase, le ballon de basket toujours entre les mains d'Hanamiya, rien n'aurait su les interrompre.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste venu te donner quelques conseils.

— Des conseils ? »

Le rappel d'Hanamiya fut suivi par le froncement de ses sourcils. Mais le rire d'Imayoshi lui fit courir un long et désagréable frisson dans son dos. Avant qu'il ne réalise quels conseils cette personne pouvait lui donner, Imayoshi ouvrit la bouche.

« Cette fois, personne n'a compris sauf moi. C'est un bon début. Mais ton geste deviendra inutile si tu es pris. »

Tout en parlant tranquillement, Imayoshi remontait de temps à autre ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Ses yeux derrière les verres ne souriaient pas. Son visage paraissait neutre, dur, et Hanamiya fit moins le malin. Il comprenait petit à petit à qui il faisait face en ce moment même. Cette personne, d'une année son ainé, était du même genre que lui. Peut-être même bien pire. Hanamiya pouvait sentir sa gorge se déshydrater. Il sut aussi instinctivement que l'autre n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour sonder ses véritables intentions.

Subitement, Hanamiya jura et perdit son sourire provocateur. Il lança la balle contre le sol de toutes ses forces et cette dernière alla rebondir plus loin. Le véritable Hanamiya se dévoila à nouveau sous les yeux ravis d'Imayoshi qui voyait à nouveau le doux masque de bon garçon se fissurer en deux. Ce doux masque fit même place à un visage vicieux et calculateur.

« Quoi ? Tu arrêtes déjà la mascarade ? Se plaignit-il faussement.

— C'est juste fatiguant. » Râla Hanamiya de façon furieuse.

Imayoshi hocha de la tête. Hanamiya croisa ses bras contre son torse avec colère avant de partir regarder ailleurs. Une telle démonstration d'expressions sur ce visage habituellement si neutre où apparaissait de temps à autre des faux sourires écœurants, ravi Imayoshi. En ce moment même Hanamiya était naturel : des sourcils froncés à leur paroxysme, une lueur assassine au fond de ses yeux grisâtres, et des traits faciaux durs et déterminés.

« Ce visage est beaucoup plus vivant, tu sais.

— Ta gueule. »

Hanamiya maudit rapidement son existence et lui tourna le dos afin que cette personne cesse de regarder son visage. Il était écœuré du fait qu'une personne l'ait démasqué. Il entendit toutefois contre son dos le rire d'Imayoshi. Rire qui commença à s'éloigner petit à petit, Imayoshi prenant le chemin de la sortie pour rentrer chez lui, après tout il commençait à se faire tard et il avait terminé sa petite enquête sur un succès.

Il entendit pourtant derrière lui la voix d'Hanamiya l'appeler sèchement. Imayoshi marqua dès lors un temps d'arrêt et se retourna, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole pour expliquer le fait qu'il l'ait retenu.

« Quand as-tu commencé à penser que j'étais suspect ? »

Avant d'entrer dans cette école, Hanamiya avait appris que le club de basket de cette dernière avait un fort niveau et était bien cotée. Il fut pourtant vivement désillusionné en s'apercevant du nouveau coach et de son attitude, ainsi que de son favoritisme affligeant envers son fils. Cela l'avait tellement énervé qu'il s'était décidé à agir et ainsi assommer ce moins que rien grâce à son coude. Hanamiya avait trouvé que le club s'était transformé en un tas d'ordures qui ne méritaient même pas d'être triées et détruites. Il avait alors monté des plans pour changer l'équipe en quelque chose de meilleur, et dont il pouvait profiter. Même s'il avait la ferme intention de continuer sur sa lancée, Hanamiya voulut savoir où il s'était planté et où il avait pu permettre à Imayoshi de le découvrir sous son véritable jour.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Imayoshi suite à sa question innocente. Cet enfant suivait donc son conseil, et désirait savoir pourquoi une personne comme lui l'avait démasqué pour un jour peut-être être capable de l'entourlouper à son tour.

« Eh bien… je ne l'ai pas remarqué au premier abord, mais le fait est qu'il n'y avait rien, que de bonnes conversations à ton sujet, je trouvais ça bizarre. Je pourrais donc juste te dire que ça allait à l'encontre de mes convictions.

— Qu'entends-tu par-là ? » S'intéressa Hanamiya.

_Il est peut-être mignon finalement,_ pensa Imayoshi face à la question sincère d'Hanamiya. En effet l'intérêt du jeune homme à son sujet aurait pu être touchant ; entre ses yeux qui brillent et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte prête à repartir l'interroger pour continuer d'apprendre.

« Les bonnes personnes, ça n'existe pas. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Imayoshi quitta le gymnase et laissa derrière lui Hanamiya dont il ne prit pas le temps de détailler la nouvelle expression.

Suite à leur conversation et aux doutes d'Imayoshi confirmés, plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Il y eut une chaîne continue d'incidents au sein du club de basket ; des élèves se faisaient malencontreusement blessé après avoir dérapé sur le parquet, être tombé à la renverse après une perte d'équilibre, ou alors auraient eu le poignet cassé après une mauvaise chute lors d'une collision avec Hanamiya. Seulement, personne ne vint soulever la drôlerie de la situation puisque Hanamiya était connu pour être un garçon sympathique qui ne ferait aucunement du mal à son prochain. Après tout, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. De loin, Imayoshi riait à gorge déployée. La situation était des plus comiques, et des plus pitoyables. Hanamiya les avait tous complètement embobinés.

Un jour, l'entraîneur donna sa démission en citant des raisons personnelles avant de s'éloigner comme s'il fuyait quelque chose. Pendant un instant son regard avait accroché celui d'Hanamiya, alors qu'il faisait ses aux revoir aux autres joueurs, et il s'était éloigné du collégien sans lui adresser un mot. Bien sûr, il prit son fils avec lui et tous deux quittèrent l'établissement. Concernant les amis de ce dernier, comprenant qu'ils ne seraient plus privilégiés tous commencèrent à s'en aller petit à petit. Hanamiya voyait enfin ses plans porter leurs fruits, et seul Imayoshi était capable de voir se dessiner un sourire satisfait, mauvais, s'étirer sur le coin des lèvres de son kōhai.

Hanamiya Makoto n'était définitivement pas un bon gars.

Un soir après l'entraînement, Imayoshi invita Hanamiya à aller manger quelque part tous les deux afin de discuter des derniers événements ayant agités le club. Bien que d'abord réticent de passer du temps avec la personne qui l'avait démasqué avec tant de facilité, Hanamiya acquiesça sans montrer le moindre enthousiaste. Il mit même davantage de temps à se changer, prenant tout son temps, afin de faire volontairement attendre son senpai. Il ne comptait pas non plus payer ce qu'il pendrait ce soir, puisque après tout il se faisait inviter.

Il fut ainsi le dernier basketteur à quitter le gymnase et rejoignit Imayoshi qui l'attendait derrière le portail du collège, appuyé contre le mur et le visage toujours aussi malfaisant. Depuis la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son senpai, Hanamiya avait su que ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable. Quelque chose de mauvais se dégageait d'Imayoshi ; et pourtant ce dernier était entouré par beaucoup de filles et de garçons qui le respectaient et l'admiraient. Ils jouaient sur le même terrain : embobinant leur entourage pour en tirer l'avantage. Hanamiya en était persuadé.

Ensemble ils firent la route sans vraiment s'échanger un mot. Imayoshi voyait clairement Hanamiya traîner des pieds, ses mains enfouis aussi profondément que possible dans les poches de son pantalon, et le menton ancré dans sa grosse écharpe qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourtant ce silence n'était pas dérangeant, et aucun des deux garçons ne chercha à le briser stupidement. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un petit fast-food où venait souvent Imayoshi avant de rentrer chez lui, car les entraînements prenaient du temps et que manger des plats réchauffés par sa mère ne l'intéressait guère. Il commanda ainsi quelques hamburgers ainsi qu'une boisson alors qu'Hanamiya s'en tenue à une glace au chocolat.

Après s'être assis l'un en face de l'autre, Imayoshi se permit un petit ricanement en voyant Hanamiya s'enfourner dans la bouche une immense cuillerée de chocolat.

« Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Grogna subitement Hanamiya en remarquant l'amusement de son senpai.

— Oh rien, rien… mais qui aurais pu penser que notre cher _bon garçon_ appréciait les choses sucrées. »

La remarque de son senpai était de toute évidence d'un sarcasme sans borgne, il se fichait clairement de lui et du fait qu'il aimait le sucré en vue de son caractère, et Hanamiya montra les dents. Si son aîné continuait de se foutre de lui il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Imayoshi n'était après tout pas immunisé à ses mauvais coups, il n'avait jamais essayé d'atteindre le brun à lunettes, alors ce dernier devrait faire attention. Il pourrait bêtement glisser et se fracasser fort malheureusement le crâne par terre.

Derrière Hanamiya se dessina une aura des plus noires, des plus effrayantes, et un rire guttural sortit de la bouche du jeune homme qui continuait de manger sa glace tout en réfléchissant à différents moyens de réduire à néant Imayoshi Shoichi. Le concerné de l'affaire effroyable qu'était en ce moment même en train de concocter Hanamiya était, pour sa part, fort amusé par la situation. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que son kōhai lui projetait un avenir des plus désastreux, mais il était hilarant le fait qu'Hanamiya soit plongé dans ses réflexions pour une simple réflexion sur ses goûts alimentaires. Serait-il à ce point susceptible ?

« C'est relativement mignon. »

Imayoshi plaça son coude contre la table pour ensuite prendre en main son menton et entrouvrir légèrement ses yeux. Il vit ainsi Hanamiya se raidir avant que ses dents ne brise la cuillère en plastique qui se trouvait jusqu'à lors coincée entre. Paix à son âme.

« M… Mignon ? Oï connard ! Qui c'est que tu traites de mignon, _idiot_ ? »

L'insistance que porta Hanamiya sur son dernier mot était des plus tordantes ; en plus du fait que celui-ci étira longuement sa langue pour la lui tirer et lui faire part d'un magnifique élan d'intelligence en lui étirant fièrement son majeur entre ses deux yeux. Imayoshi referma ses yeux tout en se redressant. Il remonta par ses doigts fins le haut de ses lunettes, camouflant ainsi par sa main le sourire tordu qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage. Ce garçon n'avait pas fini de le faire marrer.

A la fin de leur repas, en se redressant Imayoshi tata son pantalon avant de faire la même chose avec sa veste. Il se retourna alors en direction d'Hanamiya qui fronça des sourcils avant de saisir le fond du problème. Ses yeux envoyèrent alors à son aîné des éclairs et ses poings se crispèrent.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— C'est dramatique, moi qui pensais t'inviter ce soir. Quel mauvais senpai je fais… J'ai dû oublier mon portefeuille dans mon casier. »

Imayoshi rit fébrilement, mais Hanamiya n'y crut pas un seul instant. Sans demander la permission à son senpai, il se saisit furieusement de son sac et le fouilla sans une once de bien séance. Il ne trouva pourtant aucun portefeuille ou monnaie qui traînerait par-là et releva de nouveau son regard assassin dans la direction d'Imayoshi qui lui souriait aimablement. Un sourire faux, moqueur, qui l'horripila davantage. Il comptait se faire inviter ce soir, bordel.

Au final, Hanamiya fit claquer contre la table quelques pièces de sa propre monnaie et ses billets avant de rencontrer brutalement l'épaule d'Imayoshi. Il partit le premier et n'attendit pas son senpai pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne réalisa qu'après être arrivé dans sa chambre qu'au bout du compte, ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé du club de basket. Imayoshi Shoichi l'avait eu depuis le début. Et cela le fit crier de rage. Il allait lui faire payer.

Pendant un long moment, le club de basket resta sans coach. Ce fut alors Imayoshi qui donna les instructions et s'improvisa de la sorte l'entraîneur du club, mais bien qu'il ait le même âge que certain collégien, tout le monde suivit ses indications et donna le meilleur de soi. Après le départ de leur ancien entraîneur, une nouvelle ambiance avait envahi le gymnase et celle-ci était bien plus propice aux progrès des basketteurs en herbe que précédemment. L'arrivée de ce nouvel entraîneur entraîna aussi la venue de nouveaux membres pour le club ; qui paraissait au premier coup d'œil bien plus intéressés de progresser et bien sûr de gagner leur prochain match. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se tourner les pouces, et cela plut à Hanamiya. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Ce nouveau coach élut par ailleurs Imayoshi au rang de capitaine de l'équipe, qui donna des instructions précises avec toujours ce sourire dédaigneux qui hérissait le poil d'Hanamiya.

Enfin tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était le fait que le club de basket était sur la bonne voie. Du moins, Hanamiya se l'imaginait ainsi.

Comme les préliminaires du tournoi interscolaire se rapprochaient, un nouvel uniforme fut donné aux joueurs et Hanamiya regarda le sien qu'il avait reçu sans vraiment y faire attention. Il avait entendu des choses de la bouche de ses aînés, qui après tout connaissaient bien mieux Imayoshi puisque après tout Hanamiya ne désirait pas plus fréquenter son senpai que nécessaire ; la présence de son senpai à ses côtés, sa voix moqueuse et remplit de sarcasme l'obligeait à s'entretenir le moins possible avec cette personne. De plus, avec ses propres constatations, Hanamiya n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Ses mains se resserrèrent par-dessus le tissu de son nouvel uniforme. Les yeux clos avec force, creusant des rides contre son front, Hanamiya revoyait clairement Imayoshi parler régulièrement avec leur nouveau coach et ce dernier acquiescer vivement avant de crier des choses aux joueurs.

Hanamiya n'était pas stupide et n'était pas non plus simple d'esprit. Il voyait des choses que les autres membres de l'équipe ignoraient ou faisaient semblant de ne pas voir pour ainsi continuer de vivre leur petite vie sans aucun intérêt. Mais Hanamiya n'était pas comme ça, il était un peu comme Imayoshi. Et cela le dégoutait. Ce type le rendait malade.

« L'uniforme ne te plaît pas ? »

La voix qui venait de surgir fit sursauter plus qu'il n'aurait fallu Hanamiya. Ce dernier ramena contre son torse le vêtement avant de simplement tourner sa tête en arrière et ainsi se rendre compte de la présence d'Imayoshi derrière lui ; le visage neutre, ses cheveux tombant sur la monture de ses lunettes et les yeux clos. Ses yeux à lui se plissèrent et il fusilla du regard son capitaine avant de s'en détourner et de balancer son uniforme dans son casier.

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autres qu'eux deux dans le vestiaire, Hanamiya fit comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à Imayoshi : tomber son masque de gentil garçon. C'était bien la seule personne à qui il permettait un tel privilège.

« Si c'est toi qui a décidé des couleurs, en effet il est dégueulasse. Gerbant.

— Et si c'était le coach qui avait décidé ? Se moqua aussitôt Imayoshi.

— Avant ou après que tu lui aies suggéré l'idée ? »

Hanamiya ancra ses yeux dans ceux légèrement entrouvert d'Imayoshi suite à sa question. Allez, il voulait savoir. Il n'était pas bête. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ainsi, le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de son capitaine lui suffit. Hanamiya pesta dès lors et bouscula à nouveau l'épaule de son senpai pour passer et quitter cet endroit. La colère l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Il était évident qu'Imayoshi avait tenu un rôle dans la série des événements qui s'était abattu sur le club de basket. Hanamiya n'avait pas été le seul à agir comme il le pensait jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, Imayoshi avait même été celui qui avait fait le premier pas, qui avait ajouté ce grain de sable qui ensuite dérégla la machine. D'autant plus que le nouvel entraîneur n'avait en sa possession que son titre puisque leur véritable entraîneur, celui qui leur donnait toutes les indications, n'était autre qu'Imayoshi Shoichi lui-même. Hanamiya n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses ; et Imayoshi l'avait senti, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était intéressé à lui et était venu à lui lorsqu'il eut découvert sa véritable nature.

Imayoshi avait tout prémédité avant que lui-même ne se décide à agir. Et il s'était servi de lui. De plus Hanamiya était parfaitement conscient qu'Imayoshi devait dorénavant savoir qu'il avait compris, qu'il avait à son tour découvert son stratagème et piquait en ce moment une crise de rage, et à l'intérieur de sa tête, Hanamiya vit ce sourire dédaigneux qui lui était si caractéristique.

Les yeux illuminés par sa colère, sa rancœur, et son égo qui avait été ainsi piqué à vif par Imayoshi, Hanamiya se jura de prendre sa revanche. Il allait faire tomber ce fichu senpai. Hanamiya Makoto, âgé de douze ans, surnommé bien plus tard le Roi sans couronne ou bien le « Bad boy » allait marquer son premier coup remarquable dans sa future carrière.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie grandement pour vos favoris, follows ainsi que bien évidemment un grand merci pour celles qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire quelques mots, vous êtes extra. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu puisque c'est après tout ma première fois sur ce couple !

Je m'éclate à écrire sur Imayoshi, si vous saviez... ainsi que les réactions d'Hanamiya évidemment !

Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

**Regret**

**Deuxième chapitre –**

**Celui qui manipulait pour faire progresser**

* * *

_Les rumeurs entourant Imayoshi Shoichi :_

_\- Bon au basketball (calme et réfléchi ; il a l'esprit de réflexion et de montage, il est aussi le capitaine de leur club de basket. Il est également connu pour effectuer une défense intense qui met la pression à l'adversaire)._

_\- Intelligent (il fait partie des meilleurs au classement entre élèves)._

_\- Bien élevé et gentil (tous les membres du club l'apprécient et lui font confiance en tant que capitaine, et en tant qu'ami pour certains)._

_\- Flippant._

_De ceux qui connaissaient Imayoshi, dix sur dix diraient cela : « Ce type est quelqu'un de bien. »_

_Même si vous deviez demander aux personnes dans le même club de basketball, dix sur dix serait…_

Hanamiya déchira en deux la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait les informations qu'il récoltait sur son senpai. Il prit ensuite les deux morceaux de papiers pour ensuite les réduire en de petits carrés tout en gardant un visage calme, serein, ainsi que des yeux perdus dans le vague. Ses camarades de classe s'étaient retournés entretemps dans sa direction à la première agonie de la feuille, Hanamiya ayant était tout sauf discret. Mais ce que tout le monde ne voyait pas, et ce que tout le monde ignorait par-dessus le marché, c'était qu'à l'intérieur de lui Hanamiya fulminait. Il était tel un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption et n'épargnait personne. Une catastrophe comme jamais il n'y en aurait eu jusqu'à lors.

Et sa première cible serait sans nul doute Imayoshi Shoichi lui-même, son senpai d'une année.

Hanamiya Makoto était connu par ses camarades comme étant quelqu'un de gentil, d'agréable, un « bon gars » en quelque sorte. Seulement il était tout l'inverse, et avait dressé cette stupide réputation dans l'unique but de faire partir leur ancien coach et son idiot de fils sans être soupçonné. Le plan était parfait, il avait simplement à se lier d'amitié avec ces guignols qui formaient avec lui une équipe de basketball, et paraître le plus inoffensif du monde. Cela avait marché, comme sur des roulettes, malheureusement une personne l'avait grillé et avait su deviner sa véritable nature. Hanamiya n'avait pas commis de faute, il n'avait pas laissé échapper d'indices, c'était seulement les convictions de ce type qui l'avaient suspectées.

_Les bonnes personnes, ça n'existe pas._

Sur ce point, Hanamiya était complètement d'accord avec Imayoshi. Rien n'était tout blanc ni tout noir. Une personne avait forcément des défauts, des imperfections, et de ce fait ne pouvait s'entendre avec _tout_ le monde. De mauvaises choses étaient donc forcément dites ; et son erreur avait été d'être trop parfait, trop blanc.

Un long soupir l'emporta et rapidement Hanamiya croisa ses bras contre son bureau avant de plonger tête la première dessus. Il s'était fait utiliser par Imayoshi afin que leur ancien coach s'en aile le plus rapidement possible avec son fils, et que leur équipe de basket en devienne rapidement une vraie. Ayant été trop concentré sur ses propres stratagèmes, Hanamiya n'avait rien vu et avait continué d'agir en pensant être le seul à se soucier du niveau de cette école. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas encore réalisé la triste réalité. Il avait été un pantin entre les mains de cet être horripilant.

Pour cela, Hanamiya comptait prendre sa revanche et faire mordre la poussière à son senpai. Mais comment pouvait-il réaliser une telle chose quand l'adversaire face à lui parvenait à sonder chacune de ses intentions, et être le premier à découvrir qui il était réellement. Cela n'allait pas être chose facile. La difficulté de l'épreuve aurait pu intéresser davantage Hanamiya, seulement rappelons-le, le jeune homme préférait passer le moins de temps possible auprès de son senpai. Et pour battre son ennemi, il fallait être le plus près de lui ; le connaître mieux que personne afin de découvrir ses faiblesses et les lui jeter en pleine figure de la plus violente des façons.

« Hanamiya… »

La voix traînante qui fit s'enterrer davantage Hanamiya entre ses bras. Il fit semblant de dormir, de ne rien entendre, et souhaita du plus profond de son cœur que cette personne disparaisse le plus rapidement possible. Imayoshi se tenait en face de son bureau, il était venu jusqu'à la salle de classe de son kōhai dans l'entre deux cours, une feuille à la main.

« C'est dommage, il dort… je lui avais amené du chocolat… »

Son ventre le trahit de la manière la plus déloyale imaginable : un gargouillement recouvrit la totalité de la classe, mêlant désormais le ricanement de ses camarades et le sourire satisfait d'Imayoshi qui le grilla une énième fois dans ses intentions. Contre le haut de son crâne Hanamiya sentit quelque chose s'y frotter, dur et froid. Il pivota alors son visage de sorte à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir son œil gauche et voir ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui ; Imayoshi avait placé contre sa tête la tablette de chocolat qu'il récupéra rapidement avant de se redresser contre son siège. Hanamiya ne jeta aucun regard en direction de son senpai ni ne dit merci.

« Maintenant que je viens de te nourrir, tu m'en dois une !

— J'ai payé pour toi la dernière fois je te signale, idiot. »

La voix d'Hanamiya était des plus polaires et n'engageait en rien l'autre à poursuivre la conversation. Néanmoins Imayoshi y était habitué et puis il n'était pas n'importe qui. Autour d'eux, les camarades d'Hanamiya ne firent pas attention aux deux garçons mais cela n'empêcha pas son kōhai de garder ce stupide masque de bon garçon.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'être rancunier, mon petit Hanamiya. Qu'est-ce les autres pourraient penser de toi en découvrant cela. »

A ces mots, Hanamiya leva des yeux furieux en direction de son senpai qui se fichait royalement de lui. Comme toujours. Si seulement Imayoshi savait ce qu'il était en train de concocter à son sujet. Ce sourire moqueur allait bientôt se faire enterrer six pieds sous terre avant que ce crétin n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Au fil de ses pensées malveillantes à l'encontre d'Imayoshi, à son tour s'étira sur ses lèvres un sourire des plus inquiétants et méprisants.

Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra, Hanamiya était patient, mais il aurait la tête de ce type. Il le rendrait si misérable qu'Imayoshi serait ensuite incapable de se regarder dans un miroir. Il allait le briser, complètement.

« Cesse d'imaginer ma tête sur un piquet, mon gentil kōhai ! J'aimerai que tu remplisses ces documents, c'est pour le club. »

Sans davantage attendre, Imayoshi plaça la feuille qu'il détenait sur le bureau. Tout en continuant de croquer dans sa tablette de chocolat, Hanamiya laissa traîner son regard sur le morceau de papier et fronça rapidement des sourcils. Sa tête se rapprocha davantage de son bureau pour être certain de ce qu'il était en train de lire avant de revenir sur le visage tout souriant d'Imayoshi.

« Senpai se ficherait-il de moi par hasard ? Grinça-t-il alors que quelques têtes se tournaient dans leur direction.

— Oh non, non. Je n'oserais pas, voyons.

— Alors pourrait-il m'expliquer en quoi résoudre ces équations aidera d'une façon ou d'une autre le club ?

— Vois-tu mon cher Hanamiya, le club traverse une grosse crise de mathématiques. Ceci est notre stratégie pour battre notre prochain adversaire et je bloque à un certain point… comprends-tu la chance et le privilège que je t'accorde ? »

Autant autour d'eux les camarades d'Hanamiya riaient de la stupidité d'Imayoshi qui désirait clairement qu'il fasse ses devoirs à sa place, autant Hanamiya entrait sous peu en irruption. Il faisait tout son possible pour garder son masque de gentil garçon, mais celui-ci commençait à tomber en lambeaux à cause de ce sourire tremblant qui menaçait de muter en une grimace des plus horribles.

La feuille apportée par Imayoshi se froissa dans sa main au point d'en être déchirée. Tremblant telle une feuille, mais de rage, Hanamiya finit par se redresser brusquement et saisir de sa main libre le pan de la veste d'Imayoshi pour traîner celui-ci hors de la classe et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un coin isolé sans qu'Imayoshi n'ait répliqué ou essayé de se détacher de son cher kōhai. C'était même là le but de sa manœuvre : faire sortir Hanamiya de sa classe et n'être que tous les deux. Encore une fois Imayoshi avait remporté la bataille.

Hanamiya relâcha son emprise sur Imayoshi après avoir forcé ce dernier à rencontrer avec force le mur, et avoir plaqué sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hanamiya fulminait de rage, sa respiration était bruyante et irrégulière et ses yeux se retrouvaient injectés de sang par la faute de cette personne. Et parmi toutes ces émotions qu'étaient en train d'essayer de canaliser Hanamiya, pour sa part Imayoshi, lui, s'en régalait. Il préférait nettement cet Hanamiya là à celui qui paraissait si parfait.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te bute ou bien ? Grogna de tout son soul Hanamiya en foudroyant du regard son senpai.

— Oh non, je n'en veux pas autant ! Juste ces équations et ça m'ira très bien.

Imayoshi était plus grand que lui, sûrement plus fort aussi, mais cela n'effrayait pas Hanamiya. Il n'avait pas peur d'en venir aux mains avec son senpai qui le narguait clairement dans l'unique but de le faire sortir de ses baskets. Pourtant, Imayoshi ne montra aucun signe d'animosité à son égard. Il sourit simplement, et bien que son sourire fût dédaigneux il ne chercha même pas à se dégager et resta le dos collé contre le mur et sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Mine de rien, tu n'es pas très futé mon petit Hanamiya.

— Je vais vraiment te casser la gueule, connard. »

Hanamiya se rapprocha de sa prochaine victime jusqu'à sentir le souffle d'Imayoshi contre ses joues. Son senpai avait gardé les yeux clos et paraissait si calme que cela en était dérangeant. Ne l'en croyait-il pas capable ? Sa main se décolla du mur dans le but de se saisir du col d'Imayoshi et de lui faire réaliser qu'il en était tout à fait capable, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. D'un simple geste, sec et pourtant si violent, Imayoshi l'empêcha de l'attraper en faisant rencontrer son avant-bras avec sa main. A ce moment, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et ce que vit Hanamiya lui fit froid dans le dos.

Un regard assassin ; celui d'un animal qui fixerait sa proie dans l'unique but de l'engloutir d'une seule traite. Il déglutit instinctivement.

« Je vais te donner un autre conseil, Hanamiya. Ne te surestime pas trop, sache qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que toi pour te faire redescendre. »

Cette fois-ci, Imayoshi se décala et cessa ainsi d'être collé contre le mur. Hanamiya le suivit du regard sans dire un mot, son cœur se remettant tout juste de ce qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir rapidement. De nouveau les yeux d'Imayoshi étaient refermés. Ce mec était dangereux, il le ressentait désormais. Il avait envie de fuir en courant et de ne plus jamais revenir dans ce collège, de ne plus recroiser ce regard et surtout de tout oublier.

« J'ai aussi appris que tu t'étais renseigné sur moi auprès de mes camarades. Apprends à être plus discret si tu veux t'en prendre à moi. »

Voilà, Imayoshi avait une nouvelle fois deviné ses intentions. Hanamiya n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais il était à des années lumières de cela. Il ne pensait même plus.

Face à son silence, Imayoshi ne vit pas de raison pour s'attarder davantage et regagna sa classe sans jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Après quelques secondes et son senpai loin de lui, Hanamiya fut obligé de reprendre son souffle par de grandes inspirations. Depuis quand avait-il arrêté de respirer ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Sans aucun doute Imayoshi venait de le recadrer, de le remettre à sa place, et Hanamiya n'avait même pas assez de force pour penser quoique ce soit. Le regard qu'il venait de découvrir, ce regard de bête sauvage, lui avait arraché toute ses forces.

_Flippant._

Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Hanamiya alors qu'il retournait à son tour dans sa classe. Imayoshi Shoichi était une personne remplie de mystères qui de toute évidence étaient mieux tapis dans l'ombre que dévoilés au grand jour. Et pourtant, à cet instant, alors qu'il se rasseyait sur sa chaise et que ses camarades l'interrogèrent sur sa conversation avec leur senpai, Hanamiya comprit. Il sut que jamais il ne serait capable de détourner son regard de la silhouette d'Imayoshi, que ce dernier l'avait interpelé, avait su piquer quelque chose en lui qu'il avait jusqu'à lors ignoré, et que dorénavant il ne pouvait nier l'existence.

La curiosité était définitivement un bien vilain défaut.

Suite à ce jour, Hanamiya cessa ses recherches à propos de son senpai et continua d'étudier et d'aller à ses entraînements sans faire de vague. Lorsqu'Imayoshi venait à lui en tant que capitaine ou en tant que senpai, il lui répondait sans montrer son caractère infect et l'écoutait. Son changement d'attitude ne passa bien sûr pas inaperçu au regard aiguisé d'Imayoshi qui au fil des jours qui s'écoulait, et le masque d'Hanamiya s'étant davantage intensifié, n'appréciait à vrai dire pas la situation. Hanamiya Makoto était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus intéressant que ça. Il allait devoir trouver une idée pour redonner du poil à cette bête qui sommeiller à l'intérieur de son petit kōhai. Et celle-ci fut rapidement trouvée.

Au cours de cette semaine où Hanamiya était parvenu à le coincer contre un mur, un soir à la fin des cours où ils n'avaient pas entraînement, Imayoshi vint chercher le jeune garçon à sa salle de classe. Le Soleil se couchait et envoyait ses rayons colorées sur la cour illuminée par des tons orangés, chaleureux et baignés d'un courant d'air frais loin d'être désagréable. Les feuilles d'automne rendaient le cadre plus beau encore. Cependant, l'attention que portait Imayoshi sur l'extérieur s'arrêta lorsque la porte menant à la salle d'Hanamiya s'entrouvrit sur les premiers élèves qui la quittaient pour rentrer chez eux. La plupart ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence et passèrent sous son nez, même pour ceux qui faisaient partie du club, mais cela en fut autrement pour Hanamiya. Ce dernier s'arrêta, le regarda de la tête aux pieds comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui avant de le rejoindre.

« Senpai a-t-il un problème ?

— Allons manger quelque part. J'ai mon portefeuille cette fois, t'en fais pas. »

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, Imayoshi décolla son dos du mur et entama les premiers pas en direction de la sortie pour rejoindre le fast-food où il avait déjà emmené Hanamiya. A la différence de la dernière fois, Hanamiya marchait d'un pas plus actif et lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil interrogateurs sans pour autant formuler à voix haute toutes les questions qui devaient défiler dans sa tête. Par-dessus la cour, leur ombre se mélangeait avec les couleurs orangées du Soleil couchant.

A vrai dire, Imayoshi trouvait aussi cet aspect de la personnalité d'Hanamiya relativement mignon. Malgré autant d'agressivité, de méchanceté, le tout entourant un esprit calculateur pouvant se montrer violent afin d'arriver à ses fins, Imayoshi avait découvert que ce petit homme aimait les choses sucrées et pouvait hésiter à formuler des questions. Voir Hanamiya hésiter, alors qu'il pourrait lui crier dessus comme l'autre fois et le menacer de le frapper, était tout à fait attendrissant. Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres d'Imayoshi alors que ce fut à son tour d'enfouir les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, enfoncer son menton dans son écharpe et marcher le plus lentement possible.

« Je ne vais pas te dévorer tu sais. Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je préfère que tu le fasses.

— Je vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire à un idiot comme toi. » S'écria aussitôt l'intéressé en détournant du regard.

La mauvaise foi évidente du jeune homme fit doucement ricaner Imayoshi qui n'insista pas. Tous d'eux continuèrent alors d'avancer jusqu'au fast-food à leur rythme, profitant de l'air frais de fin de journée et des douces couleurs que leur offrait le ciel. De temps à autre néanmoins, Hanamiya continua de jeter de rapides coups d'œil en direction de son senpai. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Leur dernière véritable conversation remontait à ce moment où Imayoshi l'avait regardé comme un chat loucherait sur une souris avant de s'amuser avec et d'ensuite la dévorer. Et maintenant, Imayoshi se comportait comme si ce jour n'avait jamais existé.

« Pourquoi tu continues à me parler ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

— Eh bien, eh bien… je ne suis maintenant plus un idiot pour toi ? Rappela-t-il amusé, tout en entourant les épaules d'Hanamiya de son bras pour l'embêter et terminer par une petite tape entre ses deux omoplates.

— La ferme… »

Imayoshi ricana davantage sans prendre néanmoins le temps de répondre à la question d'Hanamiya. Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes dans le silence ; qui ne plut pas véritablement au plus jeune des deux puisque après tout il attendait une réponse. Ainsi, face au regard fixe de son kōhai contre sa peau, Imayoshi finit par céder.

« Je trouve simplement qu'au fond, on est pas si différent que ça l'un de l'autre. Tu es calculateur et n'hésite pas à manipuler les émotions des autres à ton égard, et tu endosses le rôle du gentil garçon pour que personne ne puisse te soupçonner. Je te trouve intéressant, voilà tout.

— Et là je dois te remercier, c'est ça ?

— Tu ne dois pas être du genre à remercier facilement, hein ? Je préfère réserver ce moment pour plus tard, quand l'instant sera plus propice.

— Quel instant au juste ? L'interrogea Hanamiya ; ayant la désagréable impression qu'Imayoshi savait déjà de quoi il parlait.

— Quand mon petit Hanamiya chéri sera si ému qu'il versera quelques larmes pour moi, tout en me remerciant chaudement. »

La décomposition du visage d'Hanamiya fit s'étirer un large sourire sur les lèvres d'Imayoshi qui poussa au même moment les portes du fast-food. Hanamiya resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés jusqu'à ce que la vendeuse ne lui demande sa commande. Il n'en revenait pas. Imayoshi avait bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu. Lui ; remercier quelqu'un tout en pleurant chaudement ? C'était impossible. Inimaginable. Ecœurant. A la simple idée, Hanamiya avait l'envie pressante de rejoindre les toilettes pour déglutir tous ses précédents repas.

Il manquait définitivement une case dans la tête de son senpai ; et certainement pas qu'une seule.

Une fois leur commande prête, Imayoshi et Hanamiya s'assirent de nouveau face l'un à l'autre. A la différence de l'autre fois, Hanamiya avait pris davantage de choses qu'une simple glace au chocolat, bien que cela restait principalement sucré. Cette fois-ci, Imayoshi se retint de faire une quelconque réflexion et laissa le plus jeune manger à sa guise. Hanamiya sentit pourtant son regard intéressé par la composition de son plateau et fronça ses sourcils tout en le fusillant du regard. Il avait saisi l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, définitivement.

« Au fait, qu'on dit mes camarades sur moi quand tu les as interrogés ? Je n'ai pas pu te le demander la dernière fois, s'enquit Imayoshi avec intérêt.

— En quoi cela t'intéresse ? Je pensais que t'étais au-dessus de ça.

— Je le suis. Mais c'est toujours bon de savoir ce qu'on transparaît au regard des autres. Alors, alors, ils me qualifient comment ? »

Imayoshi s'amusait davantage de la situation que ne portait un réel intérêt à la réponse que pourrait lui donner Hanamiya. Celui-ci comprit dès lors que son senpai ne lui mentait pas : il se contrecarrait complètement de comment les autres le voyaient, et ne changerait aucunement pour eux.

« La plupart ont dit que tu jouais bien au basket et que tu étais un bon capitaine, tout en continuant en disant que tu étais intelligent. Ce dont je doute personnellement. Et d'autres disaient que tu étais gentil.

— Oh, intéressant.

— Ce ne sont que des foutaises. Toi, gentil… ils se plantent tellement tous.

— Et toi, comment me vois-tu ? » Le questionna-t-il sans vraiment faire attention à sa dernière réplique.

La question subite d'Imayoshi laissa pendant un temps Hanamiya sans voix. Rien ne passait par l'esprit désormais vide du plus jeune. Il vit néanmoins les yeux d'Imayoshi s'entrouvrirent de nouveau et Hanamiya repensa à ce jour où une étincelle bestiale se logeait derrière ces prunelles grisâtres. Dangereux. Ce fut le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit d'Hanamiya. Ce type était dangereux. De nouveau, il sentit ses jambes devenir flageolantes. Hanamiya détestait cet état de peur. Pourtant aujourd'hui, le regard d'Imayoshi n'avait rien de méchant.

Hanamiya détourna alors son regard et observa l'extérieur, cherchant ses mots à toute allure. Un silence trop long paraîtrait suspect. Il mettait déjà trop de temps à répondre, il en était parfaitement conscient.

« Toi… J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te parler, car tu m'énerves à faire semblant de tout savoir. Tu es peut-être bon en tant que joueur de basket, du moins t'es moyen, mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant. »

Au lieu de s'énerver ou de répondre à toutes ces choses qu'une personne normale aurait pu qualifier d'offensantes, Imayoshi sourit simplement tout en refermant ses yeux. C'était là un sourire sincère, dépourvue de tout dédain ou de moquerie. Cela décontenança quelque peu Hanamiya à vrai dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

« C'est pour ça que je te trouve intéressant, Hanamiya. Tu ne te laisses pas perturber par les apparences. Les bonnes personnes, ça n'existe pas. »

Le rappel d'Imayoshi eut un nouvel impact à l'intérieur du jeune garçon simplement âgé de douze ans. Par ces mots, Imayoshi se caractérisait lui-même de quelqu'un ni de bien, ni de mauvais. Personne n'était tout blanc, ni tout noir. Il y avait un juste milieu même si certaines personnes basculaient plus d'un côté que de l'autre. Le tout était de savoir lequel. Et de toute évidence, Imayoshi devait savoir de quel côté il devait se trouver lui-même.

« Pour ce soir, je paierai pour nous deux. Un moyen de me faire pardonner pour l'autre fois, hein ? »

Imayoshi se redressa pour aller régler leur commande, s'éloignant ainsi d'Hanamiya. De sa place, le jeune garçon vit son senpai s'éloigner et aller seul au niveau de la caisse. Hanamiya réalisa alors. Imayoshi semblait seul, profondément seul, et cela l'interpela. Après tout, c'était la même chose pour lui ; à cause de son masque de bon garçon, personne ne le connaissait véritablement, personne ne savait qui était le réel Hanamiya Makoto. Sauf Imayoshi. Lui seul connaissait son véritable caractère, et c'était seulement avec lui qu'il pouvait se comporter naturellement.

Cependant, qui était véritablement Imayoshi Shoichi ? Hanamiya le savait manipulateur, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même manipulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais était-ce tout ? Il l'avait aussi trouvé dangereux et flippant pendant un instant. Mais était-ce tout ? Est-ce que son senpai avait quelqu'un pour se montrer sous son véritable jour, et ainsi pouvoir se comporter naturellement ? Porter un masque perpétuellement, se forcer à sourire aimablement et répondre gentiment, pouvait parfois se montrer fort usant. A des moments, Hanamiya se demandait pourquoi il continuait de se montrer gentil et aimable maintenant que leur ancien coach et son fils avaient foutu le camp de leur collège.

A vrai dire, il n'avait plus besoin de se comporter de la sorte.

« On y va ? »

L'appel d'Imayoshi le sortit de ses pensées et Hanamiya se redressa. Tout d'eux ils sortirent de fast-food et marchèrent ensembles jusqu'à ce que leur chemin ne se sépare pour rentrer chacun chez soi. En voyant disparaître Hanamiya au détour d'une ruelle, s'étant arrêté pour voir son kōhai avancer sans lui, Imayoshi ricana. Il s'en alla par la suite pour rentrer chez lui et se réchauffer.

Pour sa part, enfin rentré chez lui, Hanamiya salua rapidement ses parents avant de se faire interpeler par sa mère. Celle-ci arracha la feuille qui était accrochée par un scotch contre le dos de son fils et la lui tendit par la suite. Il s'agissait d'un papier remplit d'équations en toute sorte, des exercices d'année supérieur accompagnée d'un petit bonhomme qui lui tirait la langue tout en lui demandant de résoudre ces problèmes.

La feuille entre les mains, Hanamiya fut scié. Depuis combien de temps il avait cette feuille accrochée dans le dos ? Le jeune garçon chercha quand est-ce qu'Imayoshi avait pu la lui coller, et le seul souvenir qui lui revint fut quand son senpai l'eut pris par les épaules pour le secouer et finir cette étrange accolade par une tape entre ses deux omoplates. Il n'y avait que cet instant de possible.

Dans un élan de colère et de frustration, Hanamiya froissa le papier sans remords et grimpa à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour crier un bon coup. Ce type s'était de nouveau fichu de lui, et en splendeur en plus.

Décompressant petit à petit, la feuille d'exercice d'Imayoshi se trouvant dans sa poubelle, Hanamiya se jura de se venger une bonne fois pour toute de son senpai. Il n'allait pas l'épargner et n'allait avoir aucune pitié. La bête qui sommeillait jusqu'à lors en lui allait bientôt se réveiller et se faire entendre. Il allait tout écraser sur son chemin. Pour sa part, allongé sur son lit, Imayoshi s'imaginait diverses réactions de son cher kōhai à la découverte de sa petite cachotterie. Le plus âgé des deux ne plut dès lors se retenir de rire et de trouver mignon Hanamiya. Si mignon que ça en deviendrait presque un crime.

Les jours qui suivirent l'affront d'Imayoshi, Hanamiya commença à se dévoiler sous son véritable jour auprès de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. Ces derniers n'avaient pas un aperçu complet de sa véritable personnalité, mais Hanamiya cessait d'être un gentil petit garçon inoffensif. Particulièrement lorsque Imayoshi pointait le bout de son nez dans sa classe, dans les couloirs, ainsi que dans les vestiaires du gymnase et sur le terrain. Si le véritable but d'Imayoshi était de faire tomber une bonne fois pour toute ce masque ridicule de « bon garçon » c'était réussi.

Dès qu'Imayoshi entrait dans son champ de vision, Hanamiya le rejetait immédiatement. Viscéralement. Le jeune homme montrait les crocs, l'insultait de vive voix sans se retenir, sous les yeux incrédules de ses camarades. Pour sa part, évidemment, Imayoshi s'en régalait.

Ce jour-là, Imayoshi était venu à lui alors qu'en compagnie de certain de ses camarades Hanamiya partait manger à l'extérieur avant la reprise des cours. Son senpai s'était approché avec deux de ses amis qui reculèrent rapidement en voyant l'aura menaçante s'envelopper du collégien pourtant plus jeune qu'eux.

« T'approche plus de moi, batard. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Hanamiya tourna talons sans attendre ses camarades et partit d'un pas rageur. Ses amis le rattrapèrent après quelques foulées tout en le questionnant son comportement envers l'un de leurs senpai. Mais la réponse du brun les laissa perplexe :

« Ce mec est le diable. »

Entre eux ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil incertains tandis qu'Hanamiya continuait d'avancer tout droit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon et la mâchoire crispée. Si seulement il avait le pouvoir d'effacer l'existence d'Imayoshi Shoichi de la surface de cette planète, il ne s'en priverait certainement pas et s'en donnerait même à cœur joie.

De son côté, Imayoshi avait étiré un large sourire. La manière dont Hanamiya le tenait éloigné de lui était des plus amusantes. Il était comme un chat qui feulerait face à un adversaire ; une boule de poile qui inciterait plus à la prendre dans ses bras et la cajoler qu'à la fuir. Son amusement pour la situation ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses deux amis qui s'inquiétèrent de son état mental. A son tour toutefois, Imayoshi se retourna et partit manger en compagnie de ses camarades en sachant parfaitement que ce soir comme les précédents il retrouverait Hanamiya pour parler stratégie.

En effet, ces discussions étaient devenues une routine pour les deux garçons qui se retrouvaient comme à chaque fin de cours dans la salle d'Hanamiya pour concocter les entraînements des jours prochains ainsi que les plans pour les matchs à venir. Leurs deux cerveaux étant mis à contribution, leur équipe ne pouvait pas perdre. De plus, pendant les matchs contre d'autres écoles Hanamiya devenait de plus en plus hargneux, plus offensif, et sa façon toujours aussi discrète de s'en prendre à d'autres joueurs leur donnait l'avantage. Imayoshi était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas bien, ni loyal, mais il s'en fichait. Ils gagnaient.

Ainsi quand l'horloge annonça la fin des cours, Imayoshi rangea ses affaires pour ensuite partir sans saluer ses camarades et rejoindre Hanamiya toujours assis à sa place. A son entrée dans la pièce délaissée par les autres élèves, Hanamiya releva ses yeux dans sa direction alors que sur son bureau résidait une feuille où il avait déjà annoté certaines idées pour des entraînements. Comme d'habitude, Imayoshi vint s'installer à côté du bureau d'Hanamiya se trouvant côté fenêtre. Il s'appuya ainsi contre l'appui de celle-ci, debout, et prit entre ses mains la feuille de son kōhai pour lire ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire.

Et bien que la journée même Hanamiya lui avait craché de ne plus s'approcher de lui, cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de le regarder fixement en cet instant précis dans l'attente d'avoir son avis. Hanamiya Makoto n'était que contradiction.

« C'est pourri. »

Imayoshi broya la feuille entre ses mains tout en souriant comme un ange, bien que ce ne fût qu'une façade. Il entendit les pieds de la chaise d'Hanamiya crisser et ce dernier se redresser en venant faire claquer ses mains contre sa table. Son rugissement recouvrit la totalité de la pièce sans ébranler Imayoshi qui resta parfaitement serein.

« Je pensais qu'avec ton aide on avancerait considérablement, mais de toute évidence nous reculons. C'est attristant…

— Oï ! C'est toi le capitaine de cette équipe, alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je me troue le cul à te faire ça ? Jura furieusement Hanamiya.

— J'en attendais beaucoup plus de ta part, mon cher Hanamiya… tu me déçois. »

La poubelle de classe ne se trouvant guère loin du bureau d'Hanamiya, Imayoshi ne résista pas à l'envie d'envoyer la boulette de papier qu'il avait formée à l'intérieur. Ce fut alors en redressant ses bras vers le plafond et d'un geste expert de ses mains que la boulette s'éleva vers le plafond avant de terminer sa chute dans la poubelle. Trois points.

« Ne me fais pas venir pour rien la prochaine fois. »

Imayoshi passa brutalement sa main dans les cheveux d'Hanamiya et les emmêla avec plaisir avant de se retirer et de laisser là, seul, son kōhai. En refermant la porte derrière lui, Imayoshi put entendre une trousse être violemment jetée pour ensuite retomber misérablement contre le sol, ainsi que des insultes fusant à son encontre. Néanmoins, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'Hanamiya l'insulte, puisqu'il le faisait régulièrement, ni que ce dernier cherche à lui nuire.

Après tout, Imayoshi avait su déceler à l'intérieur de son cher kōhai un potentiel énorme. Ce dernier sommeillait encore en lui, du moins il ne s'était pas complètement éveillé et c'était ce que recherchait Imayoshi : l'éveil complet du joueur que devra être Hanamiya Makoto. Il ne devait pas être tendre et laisser son coéquipier se reposer sur ses lauriers, il pouvait assurément diriger une équipe, lui aussi. Il devait à l'inverse le pousser dans ses retranchements, pousser Hanamiya à ses limites ; le briser pour ensuite le reconstruire. Hanamiya était clairement capable de diriger une équipe et d'écraser ses adversaires à la fois. Il pouvait être un excellent capitaine si seulement il en prenait conscience et découvrait lui-même toutes les capacités dont regorgeait son corps.

Ses yeux ne le trompaient jamais.

Ainsi plus les jours défilaient et plus Imayoshi se montrait encore plus impitoyable. En compagnie d'Hanamiya il passait le plus clair de son temps à parler de stratégies, à s'entraîner uniquement tous les deux tandis que les autres joueurs rentraient chez eux, et allaient ensuite se restaurer dans leur fast-food habituel ou dans un petit bar préparant des Ramens à des prix abordables. Pendant plusieurs semaines qui se changèrent bientôt en mois, Imayoshi enseigna tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir à Hanamiya sans avoir parlé à l'intéressé de ses véritables intentions. Hanamiya devait le découvrir lui-même, il n'allait tout de même pas lui mâcher tout le boulot. C'était à lui de savoir ce qu'il voulait pour l'avenir, de qui il voulait être, et de qui il voulait être craint.

Cependant, le fait de passer autant de temps avec son kōhai faisait développer quelque chose qu'Imayoshi n'avait tout d'abord pas conçu dans ses plans. Et il s'en rendit compte le premier en remarquant de temps à autre les lèvres d'Hanamiya s'étirer en un sourire sincère lorsqu'il l'apercevait. Quelque chose de bon, d'agréable, qui au fond de lui ne le laissa pas insensible. Imayoshi n'aimait pas ça.

« Vous vous entendez bien ces derniers temps avec Hanamiya. C'est le calme avant la tempête ou bien ?

— Hm… qui sait ! »

La remarque de son camarade alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement dans leur salle de cours dérangea pourtant énormément Imayoshi. Cela ne se vit évidemment pas sur son visage de marbre, mais c'était bien là. Tout d'abord Imayoshi ne voyait pas de quoi pouvait bien se mêler son camarade, et surtout, était-ce ses affaires ? Toutefois Imayoshi sut qu'il devait apporter des modifications à la situation présente mais l'idée d'arrêter les entraînements d'Hanamiya était à exclure.

Pendant le reste de la journée et le lendemain, Imayoshi chercha une solution et se rappela du fait de briser Hanamiya pour ensuite le faire se reconstruire petit à petit. L'idée en tête, il ne manquait plus que les moyens et la méthode pour y parvenir. Cela se matérialisa soudainement sous ses yeux un jour où Imayoshi ne s'y attendait pas, comme quoi il n'était pas encore infaillible et que surtout la gente féminine savait s'y faire pour surprendre les hommes. Imayoshi s'en régala davantage du fait qu'il était accompagné d'Hanamiya lorsque cette fille se présenta à lui comme désireuse de s'entretenir en privée, sûrement pour se déclarer. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela.

« A plus tard, mon petit Hanamiya. »

Agitant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, Imayoshi suivit les pas de cette fille en jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Derrière lui Hanamiya était resté interdit, les yeux grands ouverts et une lueur de tristesse se dévoilant peu à peu. Il ne s'était donc pas non plus trompé sur ce point-là : son cher kōhai commençait réellement à trop s'attacher à lui, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas du tout.

Dans un coin reculé et à l'abri des regards, cette fille était de la même année que lui sans pour autant être dans sa classe. A vrai dire, Imayoshi n'écouta pas son baratin et se remémorait trop facilement le visage désemparé d'Hanamiya à son goût. Il chassa pourtant ses pensées en agitant sa tête sur les côtés avant de venir se concentrer sur le visage de cette fille loin d'être vilaine ; ses joues étaient cramoisies et sa mèche couvrait en grande partie ses yeux, aidée par le fait qu'elle penchait sa tête vers l'avant pour éviter son regard au cas où il la rejetterait. Seulement ce n'était là aucunement l'ambition d'Imayoshi, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle espérait.

Après tout, un manipulateur en restait un jusqu'au bout. Il se fichait éperdument de blesser des personnes.

« Alors… est-ce que tu veux sortir avec… moi ? »

A cet instant cependant, la jeune fille redressa sa tête et ancra son regard dans celui d'Imayoshi qui avait gardé ses yeux clos. Tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille et chaque seconde lui paraissait être des décennies. En remarquant tout cela, Imayoshi ne fit pas perdurer le supplice et s'approcha de sa belle en venant caresser délicatement le haut de sa chevelure. Ses mains descendirent ensuite jusqu'aux épaules de cette fille et après l'avoir vue relever son menton, Imayoshi remarqua les lèvres tremblantes de son interlocutrice se décida à les embrasser en se penchant légèrement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous?

Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas mis "complète" à cette fiction car... ce chapitre faisait en tout 24 pages et ma bêta m'a conseillé de le couper. De ce fait, ce ne sera pas un Three-short... bon à la base ça devait être déjà un OS, je tiens jamais mes engagements...

Enfin bref, voici la première partie de ce chapitre, et la suivante sera bien la fin de cette fiction !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

**Regret**

**Troisième chapitre –**

**Ceux qui cherchèrent sans se trouver**

* * *

_Les rumeurs entourant Kuchiki Ky__ō__mi :_

_\- Fait partie du club jardinage (elle n'hésite pas à mettre la main à la terre et se porte toujours partante pour arroser les fleurs de la cour — youhouhou ! J'adore planter des graines et danser dans une prairie fleurie accompagnée de mes amis les anges violonistes)._

_\- Moyenne (intellectuellement parlant, elle n'est ni mauvaise ni bonne — putain c'est possible d'être aussi nulle en Japonais ?)._

_\- Si gentille que c'en est gerbant (toutes ses gentilles petites copines la qualifient d'adorables, et gloussent dès qu'elle la voit au bras d'Imayoshi — par ailleurs, elle glousse elle-même. Sois ta morte lente et douloureuse, Imayoshi Shoichi)._

_\- Conne._

_\- Moche._

_\- je veux la buter je veux la buter je veux la buter je veux la buter je veux…_

La mine du crayon d'Hanamiya se brisa face à la force qu'utilisait son bourreau pour écrire sur la feuille, elle aussi maltraitée. Son moyen d'écrire étant désormais inutilisable, Hanamiya foudroya sa trousse à la recherche d'un autre ustensile pour pouvoir déverser toute sa colère, toute sa frustration, et surtout pour dépenser tous ses nerfs sur une feuille qui n'avait rien demandé.

Malheureusement, il n'avait plus de stylo. A vrai dire le jeune homme n'était pas à son premier coup d'essai et quelques cadavres de crayons de papier, de couleurs, feutres et autres, recouvraient son bureau en cet instant précis. Sa feuille était remplie de rature, de dessin plus horribles les uns que les autres, inquiétants aussi ; dont celui qui représentait une fille avec une corde autour de son cou accompagnée du sang qui s'échappait de son ventre. Hanamiya était satisfait de ce petit dessin, pour dire la vérité. Il étira même un large sourire après avoir soulevé sa feuille, dorénavant perpendiculaire avec son bureau. Un rire inquiétant l'emporta et fit se retourner quelques-uns de ses camarades qui revinrent instantanément à leur place après avoir vu l'horreur se trouvant à côté d'eux.

Hanamiya Makoto était devenu un Démon.

Pourtant, en un instant tout disparut et Hanamiya se laissa tomber contre son bureau. Le choc entre le front du brun et le meuble en bois fit se retourner le professeur à l'autre bout de la salle, inquiet de l'état de son élève qui en ce moment même broyait dans sa main la feuille où ses plus noires pensées reposaient. Hanamiya n'appréciait pas le sentiment qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait vu, le lendemain, Imayoshi apparaître en compagnie de cette fille aux joues rougies et l'air parfaitement heureuse. Il n'avait pas aimé voir son senpai caresser la tête de cette fille afin de la laisser devant sa classe et de venir le rejoindre, pour le saluer de la même sorte en mettant plus de force et moins de délicatesse envers ses propres cheveux. Cette main avait touché cette chose pour ensuite se reposer sur lui.

Hanamiya apporta sa main contre le haut de ses cheveux, là où Imayoshi l'avait touché ce matin. Il avait envie de pleurer et de crier à la fois, et cette indécision ne lui plaisait véritablement pas. Avant tout cela ; avant qu'Imayoshi ne vienne lui parler après avoir percé son secret, après qu'ils aient pris l'habitude de se voir à l'extérieur pour parler du club et développer ensemble des stratégies, de s'entraîner ensemble, aller manger ensemble, Hanamiya n'était pas aussi indécis. Il agissait pour lui, rien que pour lui, et ne se souciait absolument pas des autres. Si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il agissait de la même façon que lorsque le fils de leur ancien coach se trouvait encore ici : un coup sur la tête et _hop_ traumatisme crânien.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Pourtant, ce n'était plus aussi facile. Rien n'était plus aussi facile qu'avant. Quelque chose s'était développé en lui, l'avait fait changer, et avait ainsi modifié le regard que les autres portaient sur sa personne. Le masque du « bon gars » était tombé et plus personne au club de basket ne pourrait s'y faire prendre. Ainsi Hanamiya avait grillé sa meilleure carte et savait désormais qu'il lui serait impossible de s'en prendre à cette Kuchiki même en étant le plus discret possible, comme avec le fils du coach. Plus personne ne le croyait inoffensif ; bien que personne n'avait encore réalisé ses manigances pour faire partir leur ancien coach et tous les éléments nuisant à l'équipe. Sauf Imayoshi.

Tout le ramenait à Imayoshi.

Depuis plusieurs jours Hanamiya avait réalisé cela et ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même ; il était trop intelligent pour cela et ça n'aurait aucun intérêt que de fuir la réalité. Ainsi malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sur Imayoshi, comment il pouvait se comporter en la présence de son senpai : ce n'était qu'une façade. C'était sa façon de se protéger, de ne pas se dévoiler complètement et surtout de ne pas se faire rejeter aussi méchamment qu'en était capable Imayoshi. Après tout, ils étaient deux garçons.

Deux garçons dans la fleur de l'âge ; oui, Hanamiya avait songé à cela. Il s'était dit que cela pouvait être passager, que c'était simplement le fait d'avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Imayoshi qui avait pu altérer ses sentiments. Et puis pourquoi Imayoshi et pas un autre garçon, d'abord ? Seulement, Hanamiya n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre. Là n'était pas le problème.

Si Imayoshi Shoichi était plus important pour lui qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, c'était uniquement parce que son senpai avait été le premier à véritablement le comprendre sans qu'il n'ait à dire quoique ce soit. Imayoshi avait su le percer à jour, l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était, et s'était comporté sans artifices en sa compagnie. Porter indéfiniment un masque était usant, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement et Hanamiya aurait fini par se perdre lui-même.

_Les bonnes personnes, ça n'existe pas._

Le souvenir de cette phrase remonta en lui comme une vague impétueuse dont l'unique but était de détruire. Hanamiya se redressa brusquement et retrouva en un éclair toute sa vitalité. C'est vrai, Imayoshi avait raison. Personne ne pouvait être tout blanc, ou tout noir. Kuchiki devait elle aussi avoir ses imperfections, ses douloureux secrets ; et c'était de son devoir d'ouvrir les yeux à Imayoshi et de lui montrer quelle horrible personne était véritablement sa petite-copine.

L'investigation pouvait reprendre. Cette fois-ci seulement, Hanamiya décida de s'en prendre directement à la source et proposa la bouche en cœur à Kuchiki et Imayoshi de sortir tous les trois un de ces jours. La jeune fille était parfaitement consciente de l'amitié qui semblait lier ces deux garçons, puisqu'ayant suivi pendant longtemps Imayoshi du regard elle l'avait souvent vu aux côtés du plus jeune. Alors elle accepta avec grand plaisir sans laisser le temps à son petit-ami de dire quoique ce soit, et de ce fait Hanamiya sut que c'était dans la poche.

« Eh bien, eh bien, mon petit kōhai semble vouloir devenir ton ami Kuchiki.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, je l'ai toujours trouvé très mignon ! »

Imayoshi se mordit instantanément les lèvres tout en ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour voir la réaction d'Hanamiya ; puisque après tout, la fois où lui-même l'avait caractérisé de mignon il s'était tout de suite braqué. Mais alors qu'Imayoshi s'attendait à voir au moins un regard assassin dirigé dans sa direction, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Hanamiya sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tout en se frottant la nuque de manière gênée.

« Voyons Kuchiki-san, ne me dite pas ça ! C'est vous la plus mignonne ici, flatta-t-il.

— Ton kōhai est vraiment adorable, Imayoshi-kun ! Mais tu sais Hanamiya-chan, tu peux me tutoyer. »

Le rendez-vous fut ensuite convenu pour ce samedi au parc d'attraction qui venait d'ouvrir et où tous les couples du collège y passaient leur week-end depuis son ouverture. Hanamiya laissa ensuite les deux amoureux sans se retourner une seule fois, et s'éloignant d'un pas tranquille pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Imayoshi. Pourtant quand il disparut grâce à un couloir adjacent, Hanamiya se mit à courir pour rejoindre les toilettes et s'enfermer dans une des cabines pour enfin pouvoir libérer ses poumons de ce cri qu'il avait trop longtemps retenu.

Mignon ! Cette truie l'avait caractérisé de mignon. Bon sang, il allait la dépecer sur la place publique. Il eut dès lors un rire dément qui en ferait frémir le Diable en personne en s'imaginant tout à fait la scène.

Quand il sortit des toilettes cependant, Hanamiya put voir l'expression terrifiée des autres garçons ayant assisté à son cri de rage. Fort heureusement Imayoshi ne l'avait pas suivi. En remarquant ce fait, Hanamiya soupira de soulagement. D'habitude son senpai était le premier à se rendre compte de ses intentions. Il espérait ainsi avoir bien joué le jeu face à lui.

Après s'être lavé les mains pour la forme, Hanamiya replaça rapidement quelques mèches de ses cheveux contre son front avant de sortir des toilettes et rejoindre sa salle de cours. Un ricanement l'arrêta pourtant et lui fit froid dans le dos. Sans se retourner il savait déjà qu'elle pouvait être cette personne qui se moquait à cet instant de lui, et il ressentit l'envie de déguerpir à toute allure pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

« Tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de réussir à me berner, _Mako-chan_._ »_

Imayoshi décolla son dos du mur pour venir à sa hauteur et passer négligemment sa main dans sa chevelure sans s'arrêter un instant. Il traversa le couloir toujours en ricanant légèrement alors que dans son dos il pouvait largement deviner le visage rouge de colère de son kōhai. Cela ne loupa d'ailleurs pas puisque Hanamiya sentit ses joues le chauffer et ses lèvres se triturer mutuellement pour retenir le flot d'insultes qui le démangeait. Il préféra néanmoins faire rencontrer son poing contre le mur sur lequel s'était appuyé Imayoshi, avant que son front ne vienne le rejoindre, et qu'il ne se maudisse lui-même.

Ce n'était pas grave si Imayoshi avait de nouveau percé à jour ses intentions, cela n'allait pas l'arrêter. Il allait démasquer la véritable Kyōmi Kuchiki ; qui derrière ses airs de gentille fille un peu niaise, voire même beaucoup trop, devait être une véritable peste. Une immonde harpie qui ferait fuir Imayoshi dès qu'il s'en rendrait compte à son tour ; car les bonnes personnes, ça n'existe pas.

Samedi après-midi, Hanamiya se dirigea vers le parc d'attractions qui avait ouvert près de sa maison et une fois arrivé sur les lieux il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Le petit couple était en retard de cinq minutes, et pourtant il avait fait exprès de partir le plus tard possible pour arriver le dernier et voir comment se serait comporter cette mégère.

Seulement, les minutes défilaient de plus en plus sans qu'Imayoshi ou sa fichue copine n'apparaissent dans son champ de vision et bien qu'il pouvait se montrer patient il n'était pas non plus une bonne poire. Allaient-ils lui poser un lapin ? Hanamiya s'était pourtant promis de ne pas appeler Imayoshi et de se montrer plus patient qu'il ne l'était, car il se ferait mal voir par cette fille s'il s'énervait au téléphone avec son senpai ; alors le jeune homme résista, croisa les bras puis les décroisa, s'assit sur le petit muret derrière lui avant de se redresser et faire quelque pas. Hanamiya se gratta aussi les cheveux, consulta de nouveau son téléphone, se tourna les pouces, maudit intérieurement Imayoshi dont il imagina la tête par-dessus un piquet avant d'en rire.

Ainsi quand enfin apparut le couple _légèrement _en retard, Hanamiya dut puiser dans toutes ses forces pour ne pas lancer un pic bien senti à Imayoshi. Il les vit ainsi accourir dans sa direction, et ainsi voir la jolie petite robe à fleur de cette harpie présumée gigoter autour d'elle avec élégance à chacun de ses pas. Arrivée à sa hauteur, le souffle irrégulier, elle replaça correctement ses longs cheveux châtains dont certaines mèches bouclaient gracieusement par-dessus ses épaules. Elle était à peine maquillée et de ce que pouvait sentir Hanamiya, elle s'était parfumée et le pire était sûrement que cette odeur lui plaisait bien.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'arriver en retard, Hanamiya-chan ! Une grand-mère se faisait voler son sac et Imayoshi-kun l'a aidée à rattraper le voleur. »

Intérieurement, Hanamiya essaya de visualiser la scène et ce qu'il en put tirer le fit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. C'était tout sauf crédible. Il avait tant envie de s'étaler par terre, là à l'instant, et de se marrer comme jamais. Pourtant il devait résister, se tenir bien, et écouter les dires de cette folle. Un instant il croisa le regard d'Imayoshi qui s'éventait grâce à sa main, et, à la vue de son senpai, la scène qu'il s'était imaginée revint à son esprit et Hanamiya ne tint plus.

Rapidement il pivota sur le côté, entoura son ventre par ses bras et trembla à vue d'œil.

« Hanamiya-chan ? S'inquiéta Kuchiki.

— D-Désolé… je… » Hoqueta-t-il avec son poing entre ses dents pour se contenir.

Après plusieurs inspirations et claques mentales pour se ressaisir, Hanamiya se retourna pour faire à nouveau face aux deux autres et tout faire pour éviter le regard d'Imayoshi. Bon Dieu qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Imayoshi en train de courir derrière un voleur pour aider une pauvre grand-mère ; il serait limite plus crédible dans le rôle du voleur.

« C'est que je trouve Imayoshi très courageux ! D'autres auraient simplement regardé la scène sans agir, hein ?

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime ! » Gloussa-t-elle tout en s'agrippant au bras de l'intéressé.

_C'est pour ça que je l'aime _; Hanamiya aurait volontiers vomi tellement cette phrase était cul-cul mais ce serait mal pris. Très mal pris. Et là n'était pas le but de sa manœuvre.

Ils se mirent ensuite en direction du parc d'attractions et Kuchiki pressa le pas pour faire pleins de manèges en un temps record, essoufflant Hanamiya avant même d'en avoir pratiqué un seul. La jeune fille devant eux pour décider quelle attraction ils feraient en premier, Imayoshi et lui marchèrent légèrement en retrait. Ainsi seul avec son senpai, Hanamiya ne put s'empêcher de rire davantage. A la seule différence que cette fois-ci son rire était moqueur et loin d'être valorisant à l'encontre d'Imayoshi.

« C'est quoi au juste ce délire ? Tu t'improvises preux chevalier maintenant ?

— Il faut savoir faire des concessions pour conquérir le cœur de sa belle, mon garçon, se moqua à son tour Imayoshi.

— Si cela comprend se ridiculiser non merci. Je suis pas un idiot.

— On en reparlera quand tu auras quelqu'un en vue, hein ! »

La main d'Imayoshi vint ensuite s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et lui faire basculer la tête vers l'avant sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Kuchiki revint ensuite à leur hauteur et prit la main d'Imayoshi afin de l'emmener dans la première attraction qui constituait à faire tourner une immense tasse de thé pendant que le manège faisait des cercles inutiles. L'attraction la plus inutile du monde choisit par la fille la plus stupide de l'univers. Hanamiya soupira avant de rejoindre le couple et de regarder du coin de l'œil Imayoshi tandis que lui et sa fichue copine faisaient tourner l'immense tasse de thé.

Et si cette personne, il l'avait déjà trouvée ? Ses yeux grisâtres voilés par la tristesse qu'il ressentait en cet instant se reposèrent sur le système permettant de faire tourner la tasse. Les mains d'Imayoshi et de Kuchiki s'en décollaient pour rapidement s'en ressaisir et les faire glisser sur le côté. Parfois leurs doigts s'effleuraient, se touchaient, tout cela sous les yeux d'Hanamiya. Son cœur se serra en remarquant ce fait. Douloureux.

La seconde attraction, Hanamiya put la choisir et sans plus attendre il emmena le couple dans une maison hantée. Il allait la faire crier et repartir en pleurant. Ensemble ils entrèrent donc dans cette attraction où l'ambiance était beaucoup plus pesante, les lieux plus obscures où seules des lumières violâtres rendaient l'ambiance encore plus menaçante. Ainsi pendant leur traversée, Kuchiki tenait toujours le bras d'Imayoshi comme le ferait une sangsue. Des poupées tombaient ensuite brusquement de leur cachette pour leur barrer la route avec un cri de sorcière à l'appui ; et là où toutes les filles auraient dû crier et faire machine arrière, Kuchiki s'arrêta sans pousser le moindre bruit et détailla plutôt l'affreuse poupée.

« Je sais bien que le but est de faire peur, et en temps normal personne ne le remarque mais… ils devraient tout de même essayer de les rendre plus hideuses. En les regardant de près, elle paraît presque sympathique vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sa main appuyée contre son menton, semblant y réfléchir sérieusement.

Hanamiya se demanda si cette fille était sérieuse et la dévisagea, l'obscurité l'y aidant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Ils continuèrent alors leur traversée sans que cette fichue fille ne pousse le moindre cri et décrive plutôt les objets qu'utilisaient les maisons aux horreurs pour justement faire peur à ses clients. Mais non, elle, elle les trouvait sympathiques.

Agacé d'avoir loupé son coup, Hanamiya fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et réfléchit à un autre moyen de révéler la véritable personnalité de cette fille. Plongé dans ses réflexions et suivant inconsciemment les pas des deux autres, Hanamiya ne revint sur terre que quand seulement il sentit quelque chose s'abattre contre son épaule. Se retournant pour maudire la personne qui venait de l'interrompre, il ne vit pourtant qu'un cadavre à quelques centimètres de son visage dont la bouche grande ouverte effleurait le bout de son nez. Son sang se glaça d'un seul coup et sans le vouloir un cri digne de celui d'une jeune fille lui échappa.

Hanamiya se détourna rapidement de ce cadavre et courut rejoindre les deux autres qui ne l'avaient pas attendu, apposant contre ses oreilles ses mains pour ignorer les cris des autres figurines pendant que son cœur essayait de retrouver un rythme normal. Malheureusement ce fichu cadavre revenait toujours derrière ses paupières fermées ; la sensation de cette main contre son épaule, de ces dents qui effleuraient son nez… Hanamiya courut davantage et retira ses mains de ses oreilles lorsque ses yeux virent se dessiner le dos d'Imayoshi à quelques mètres de lui. En apercevant ce dernier, son cœur s'emballa davantage et il courut encore plus vite.

« Shoichi ! »

Son cri provenait du plus profond de son corps, tel un appel à l'aide qui fit aussitôt se retourner l'interpelé les yeux grands ouverts. Imayoshi manqua néanmoins de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'une charge supplémentaire vint s'ajouter à lui, violemment, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre la situation. Ce fut après avoir fait quelques pas en arrière et ainsi réussir à tenir debout qu'Imayoshi vit Hanamiya blotti contre lui, tremblant et le souffle complètement irrégulier. Il n'en revenait pas. Le caractériel Hanamiya Makoto, qui n'avait de cesse de l'insulter, de s'imaginer voir sa propre tête sur un piquet, était en ce moment même en train de se réfugier contre lui, le visage aussi pâle qu'un mort. Son cœur s'emballait trop vite pour lui.

« Hanamiya-chan, ça va ? De quoi as-tu eu peur ? » L'interrogea Kuchiki sans aucune once de moquerie dans la voix.

Bien qu'il se décala pour apercevoir la jeune fille penchée dans sa direction, Hanamiya ne lâcha pas pour autant la chemise d'Imayoshi. Désormais il avait trop honte pour laisser apparaître totalement son visage. Il réalisait petit à petit qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras de son senpai, et surtout qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom par-dessus le marché. Il sentait les moqueries à venir d'Imayoshi. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas demeurer ainsi indéfiniment. Alors Hanamiya prit son courage à deux mains.

Lentement, il recula tout en gardant la tête penchée. Pour le courage, il repasserait. Il voulait mourir en cet instant précis, ici et maintenant. Ainsi il irait rejoindre ce fichu cadavre et lui ferait sa fête.

« Tu as l'air tout pâle. Viens, on va sortir et aller manger quelque chose qu'en dis-tu ?

— Oui. »

En ce moment même, Hanamiya n'avait pas la force pour faire la forte tête et suivit comme un gentil garçon, sa mère. Il passa ainsi aux côtés d'Imayoshi sans le remercier, évitant au possible son regard, avant de sortir de cette maison hantée qui était décidément une _très_ mauvaise idée.

Dorénavant assis dans un petit café prévu par le parc d'attractions, Kuchiki administra quelques coups de coude à Imayoshi pour qu'il reste auprès de son kōhai au lieu de venir avec elle acheter des crêpes et des boissons. Elle laissa ainsi les deux garçons seuls, attablés autour d'une table circulaire, alors qu'Hanamiya aurait souhaité tout sauf cette situation : se retrouver seul avec Imayoshi après ce qui venait de se passer.

La tête toujours penchée vers l'avant, ses cheveux camouflant son visage, Hanamiya voulait disparaître. Ou bien se faire transformer en une petite souris et se carapater loin d'ici. Pour sa part Imayoshi ne pouvait décrocher son regard du plus jeune. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi vulnérable, aussi petit. Habituellement Hanamiya était un gueulard qui regardait de haut, avec le menton levé, et qui n'avait pas peur de s'en prendre à plus âgés que lui. Mais en ce moment même il faisait plus que jamais son âge : un jeune garçon qui n'avait que douze ans et qui paraissait si fragile qu'il pourrait s'ébranler à la moindre attaque.

Quelque chose de dérangeant les entourait, et Imayoshi n'appréciait pas cette situation. Ce n'était pas là le Hanamiya Makoto qu'il avait appris à connaître et à amadouer.

« Alors mon petit Mako-chan, veux-tu que le preux chevalier vienne te protéger des méchants ? »

L'utilisation du nouveau surnom fit simplement relever le menton de l'intéressé. Il ne répliqua pourtant rien et demeura silencieux. Imayoshi décida alors de poursuivre.

« Ainsi même le redoutable Hanamiya Makoto peut accourir comme une mauviette dans mes bras, héhé !

— C'est justement ça le souci. J'aurais plutôt dû courir dans les bras de ta copine et profiter de sa poitrine pour m'en servir comme oreiller. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Imayoshi de demeurer sans voix. Il put ainsi voir Hanamiya prendre sa tête entre ses mains et apercevoir ses yeux grands ouverts.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire… je m'écœure rien que d'y penser. J'ai serré dans mes bras une personne aussi infecte et insupportable que toi !

— On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, mon cher Mako-chan ! Se moqua-t-il avec un rire sincère, soulagé de retrouver son ami comme tel.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou j'vais te buter, _idiot_. »

Hanamiya tira la langue en signe de dégout face à un pareil surnom ; presque mignon, ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Malheureusement Imayoshi avait encore besoin de le taquiner avec pour le voir s'énerver contre lui, le voir l'insulter et le maudire, afin d'éloigner de son esprit ce Hanamiya faible et fragile qui venait de disparaître, et qui avait su faire battre son cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Bordel, ils étaient deux garçons.

Peu de temps après, Kuchiki revint avec trois crêpes fourrées aux différents parfums. Elle avait pris chocolat pour Hanamiya après avoir entendu de la part de son petit-ami que son kōhai en raffolait. Elle était aussi tombée bon pour Imayoshi et fut donc ravie de ne pas s'être trompée. La jeune fille remarqua ensuite que Hanamiya semblait aller beaucoup mieux et elle en fut aussitôt rassurée. Ils pouvaient donc continuer de profiter de cette journée et apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Ainsi pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur crêpe, Kuchiki s'intéressa à ce que pouvait faire Hanamiya en dehors du collège et du club de basket. Après s'être fait offert du chocolat, Hanamiya ne pouvait pas se montrer désagréable avec elle alors il lui répondit en toute honnêteté par des phrases complètes et structurées. Tant de coopération de sa part amusa grandement Imayoshi qui comprit parfaitement la raison de tout cela. Il retint de la sorte qu'acheter Hanamiya avec du chocolat était tout à fait intéressant.

Le reste de la journée, le trio passa évidemment par les montagnes russes et Hanamiya put découvrir que Kuchiki avait le vertige. Ainsi la jeune fille ne put se retenir de pousser des cris stridents alors que les sièges descendaient à toute allure après être montés pendant plusieurs minutes. La vitesse faisait danser ses longs cheveux avec le vent et la décoiffait complètement. En ressortant de l'attraction, la coiffure de Kuchiki ne ressembla plus à rien. Hanamiya ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à voix haute à un épouvantail et Imayoshi ne put retenir un léger ricanement pendant que sa copine s'offusquait faussement avant de se recoiffer et de repartir pour une autre attraction.

Au final, même Hanamiya trouva cette journée forte agréable. Ce fut néanmoins en rentrant chez lui qu'il repensa au fait de découvrir qui était réellement Kuchiki Kyōmi, mais quand il chercha un autre moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau, le souvenir de lui contre Imayoshi lui revint en tête. Son visage redevint immédiatement aussi rouge que le sang qui affluait à toute vitesse dans ses veines, faisant cogner son cœur contre les parois de sa cage thoracique. Il allait mourir. Il voulait mourir. Pendant un instant, un bref instant, quelques millièmes de secondes, Hanamiya s'était senti bien. Comme à sa place. Et ça, aussi intelligent soit-il, jamais il ne l'admettra.

Jamais il ne dira qu'avoir été dans les bras d'Imayoshi Shoichi l'avait réjoui comme une de ces jeunes filles à la cervelle de moineau.

Les jours se succédèrent ensuite les uns aux les autres sans qu'aucune intempérie ne vienne déranger le merveilleux ciel bleu du couple d'Imayoshi et Kuchiki, bien qu'à vrai dire le brun n'en avait que faire de cette fille. Il devait d'autant plus se coltiner sa troupe d'amies plus bêtes les unes que les autres, et s'il avait été naturel et franc, il les aurait depuis bien longtemps envoyé balader. Méchamment, par-dessus le marché. Cependant, s'il agissait de la sorte il risquait de réduire tous ses efforts en fumée. En effet, son plan marchait à merveille ; surtout quant à vrai dire, il croisait avec Kuchiki le chemin d'Hanamiya qui se forçait à leur sourire et à se montrer aimable. Seulement, comme d'habitude il ne trompait pas ses yeux qui voyaient clairement la tristesse s'abattre sur ses épaules. Hanamiya souffrait, et ça par sa faute. Et Imayoshi s'en régalait.

Du moins, il pensait se régaler jusqu'à ce que Kuchiki n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour ne faire sortir que des âneries. Bon Dieu que cela changerait si ça avait été l'inverse, mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Pardon ?

— Tu te souviens de mon amie Sakine Inoue ? Tu sais, petite et blonde…

— Je m'en rappelle. Et que veut-elle au juste ? »

Aussitôt Kuchiki joignit ses deux mains et sembla l'implorer. Non, ça ne signalait vraiment rien de bon.

« Arrange lui un rendez-vous avec Hanamiya-chan, je t'en prie ! »

En effet, il avait bien entendu. Avec un rapide effort de mémoire, Imayoshi revit cette Sakine Inoue : plus petite que sa copine, de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle attachait souvent en une couette haute et qui participait au même club de jardinage que Kuchiki. Il lui avait déjà rapidement parlé. Elle était bête. Imayoshi remarqua néanmoins que son manque de réaction commençait à faire réagir Kuchiki, alors il lui sourit faussement tandis qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux.

_Comme des amoureux, _lui avait alors sorti cette idiote avant qu'ils ne s'installent.

« Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas directement demander à Hanamiya, il te connaît maintenant.

— Si c'est toi qui lui demande, il acceptera plus facilement. Non ? »

Seulement, Imayoshi n'avait pas envie. Hanamiya _lui_ appartenait. Cette pensée malsaine fit pourtant instantanément réagir Imayoshi qui se surprit lui-même par les mots qui surgirent dans son esprit. Hanamiya lui appartenait, et depuis quand ? Il est vrai qu'il s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique, à le manipuler, ainsi que le faire souffrir, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui sa chose. Les pensées d'Imayoshi allaient dans tous les sens et pourtant ce dernier compris ; son but premier était de briser Hanamiya, ainsi il concoctait diverses façons pour y parvenir, mais en revanche, de son côté, il s'enchaînait. A trop réfléchir pour blesser son kōhai, il s'attachait de plus en plus.

Un cercle vicieux dans lequel Imayoshi se retrouva plongé par ses propres bobines. C'était le serpent qui se mordait la queue.

Face à cette réalisation, Imayoshi sentit ses jambes faiblirent. Heureusement, il était assis.

« Imayoshi-kun ? S'inquiéta Kuchiki.

— Oui ?

— Ça te dérange de le faire ?

— Je le ferais, je le ferais… mais je ne promets rien. »

Aussitôt Kuchiki cria de joie avant de glousser, espérant que son plan fonctionne et que Hanamiya veuille bien avoir un rendez-vous avec son amie. Quand elle mettra celle-ci au courant, Kuchiki n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer son expression. C'était de toute évidence très amusant de jouer les entremetteuses. Seulement, à son inverse Imayoshi ne s'en réjouissait pas. Il était même en train de prier pour qu'Hanamiya refuse la proposition. Et le fait de se savoir en train d'espérer, de prier intérieurement, le dégouta. Il était en train de se perdre, sans aucun doute.

Ainsi, le soir même Imayoshi attendit Hanamiya à la sortie de sa classe. Quand il put enfin faire face au principal intéressé, celui-ci fut surpris de voir le visage si sérieux de son senpai. Si sérieux qu'Hanamiya se demanda si quelque chose de grave n'était pas arrivé, que ce soit au club ou bien à Imayoshi lui-même. Côte à côte ils firent quelques pas en se racontant leur journée, une conversation somme toute banale. Puis Imayoshi s'arrêta tout juste après avoir dépassé les portes principales de leur établissement, se gratta la nuque avant de porter un regard semi-ouvert en direction d'Hanamiya qui s'était à son tour arrêté.

« Kuchiki m'envoie te faire une requête, à vrai dire, commença-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

— Que veut-elle ?

— Pas elle spécialement, plutôt une de ses amies.

— Vas-tu en venir au fait car il commence à se faire tard et je n'ai pas toute ma soirée, s'écria Hanamiya qui n'était décidément pas patient aujourd'hui.

— Toujours aussi patient, hein ! »

Comme d'habitude, par un geste qui était devenu anodin en vue du nombre de fois qu'il avait pu le faire, Imayoshi ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hanamiya qui envoya rapidement valser sa main par son bras. Le regard du plus jeune se fit rapidement assassin et il s'éloigna de lui. C'était ça ; Imayoshi ne voulait pas divulguer la demande de sa fichue copine et voir plutôt Hanamiya perdre patience et partir loin de lui. Il ne voulait rien dire. Malheureusement, Hanamiya attendit malgré son attitude et son expression furieuse. Il restait à ses côtés.

Alors Imayoshi soupira, se disant qu'après tout il n'avait pas le choix et que de toute façon Hanamiya pouvait tout à fait refuser. Après tout, son kōhai était intéressé par lui, non ? Alors pourquoi irait-il s'ennuyer auprès d'une fille stupide et inintéressante ? En pensant cela, Imayoshi se rassura lui-même et décida de passer outre ses émotions importunes.

« Une amie à elle, une certaine Sakine Inoue, est intéressée par toi. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ! Alors elle veut un rendez-vous avec toi, c'est ce que Kuchiki voulait que je te dise. Peut-être pas de cette façon, mais…

— A-attends ? Quoi ? »

Imayoshi riva son regard ouvert sur Hanamiya et put ainsi apercevoir certaines rougeurs s'emparer de ses joues. Pourquoi il rougissait au juste ? Imayoshi fronça des sourcils et sentit la colère monter petit à petit, le prenant par les entrailles. Etrangement, il n'avait même pas la force de charrier son cher kōhai avec son attitude.

« Quoi ? C'est la première fois qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi ? Demanda-t-il peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

— Non, c'est que… je ne pensais pas que tu venais me voir pour ça. C'est que… bah ouais putain ! C'est la première fois. »

Hanamiya prit aussitôt son front en main et sembla réfléchir à toute allure. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil si en réalité il était intéressé par lui ? Il se serait alors trompé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Dans ce cas-là, jamais Hanamiya n'aurait eu l'air si triste en le voyant aux côtés de sa copine. Cela ne pouvait pas être que de la simple admiration ou du respect. Ça ne pouvait aller qu'au-delà.

« Tu veux que je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec elle, alors ? »

Imayoshi se détourna d'Hanamiya et avança de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui-même du plus jeune. Il était agacé, mais aussi vexé. Au fond de lui, il ressentit l'envie de crier, d'insulter Hanamiya et Kuchiki, et d'étrangler cette fichue Inoue. Imayoshi se força ensuite à ne pas se retourner, à ne pas voir l'expression d'Hanamiya qui derrière lui observait son dos.

« Pourquoi pas. Ça peut être intéressant. »

Touché. Imayoshi sentit clairement son cœur se contracter. A l'intérieur des poches de son pantalon, il serra ses poings. Le plus vieux fit aussi un effort incommensurable pour ne pas se retourner, pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Hanamiya et que ce dernier découvre ses véritables sentiments. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Imayoshi ne désirait pas sonder du regard les véritables intentions d'Hanamiya ; et découvrir si oui ou non, ce dernier le faisait exprès pour le blesser en retour.

Alors Imayoshi se remit à avancer, et émit de la sorte une certaine distance entre lui et Hanamiya qui n'avait pas bougé.

« D'accord. Je te tiens au courant alors. Bye. »

De simples mots, de courtes phrases, qui furent rapidement balayés par le vent de cette fin de journée. Imayoshi disparut en tournant à droite du portail, sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Il y laissa ainsi seul Hanamiya qui paraissait ailleurs, ici et là au même moment. Son cœur était lourd, trop lourd, et il en avait assez.

Il savait mieux que quiconque que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je profite du beau temps et entre deux fiches de révisions pour vous poster le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je veux avoir plus de temps pour écrire mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas (surtout que je vais bientôt entrer en période de stage) alors je me venge en postant un chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que de ce fait cette fiction vous aura fait sourire, rire peut-être ? Et peut-être même rendu un peu triste, qui sait. J'ai essayé de donner un nouveau visage à Hanamiya; puisque nous le connaissons tous comme étant un grand connard qui fait tout pour arriver à ses fins, alors avec ce petit retour dans le passé pendant ces années de collège, j'ai essayé de montrer un autre aperçu de sa personnalité.

De plus, voici un autre projet de terminé... je suis contente! Enfin ça va bientôt dire que je vais en commencer cinq autre, c'est ce qui arrive souvent haha. Un fini et cinq de nouveau youhou !

Enfin, enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;) Merci pour vos ajouts en favoris ainsi qu'en follows, et bien évidemment vos commentaires! Ça me fait très plaisir !

* * *

**Regret**

**Quatrième chapitre –**

**Ceux qui se détruisaient en s'aimant**

* * *

A son tour alors, Hanamiya rentra chez lui sans adresser un mot à ses parents et partit rapidement se coucher. Il désirait cesser de penser, cesser de voir derrière ses paupières la silhouette d'Imayoshi lui souriant sincèrement. Le jeune homme en avait assez. Assez d'être tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi, de son martyr, de cet être aussi insupportable que méprisable. Hanamiya haïssait le sourire dédaigneux d'Imayoshi, de sa langue de vipère, de ses yeux qui ne s'entrouvraient que trop peu et rarement pour rassurer celui qu'il regardait. Il détestait autant qu'il l'aimait, et se l'avouer, le savoir du fond de son être, lui sciait le cœur en deux parties distinctes. Plus que tout, Hanamiya voulait que cela cesse alors si pour cela cette fille pouvait l'y aider… il ne cracherait pas dessus.

Une semaine passa sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles d'Imayoshi, mais il ne cherchait pas vraiment à en avoir. Au club de basket, les autres membres sentirent sans grand mal la tension qui émanait des deux garçons, et personne n'était assez suicidaire pour tenter de démêler tout cela. Alors tout le monde laissa cela comme c'était. Le monde s'y portait mieux. Seulement, un jour parmi tant d'autres, ce fut pourtant celui-ci que choisit Kuchiki qui vint entre deux cours lui proposer cette sortie arrangée avec son amie Sakine Inoue. Cette dernière n'avait même pas le courage de venir par ses propres moyens.

« Merci beaucoup en tout cas Hanamiya-kun ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu es accepté ! Tu verras, Inoue-chan est vraiment adorable, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. »

Hanamiya l'espérait, du plus profond de son cœur. Il désirait plus que quiconque que cette fille puisse lui faire détourner les yeux d'Imayoshi. A vrai dire, Hanamiya n'avait plus les forces nécessaires pour s'en prendre à Kuchiki et ainsi briser son couple, il était las. Lassé par ses sentiments à l'égard d'Imayoshi.

Ils attendirent par la suite samedi afin de sortir tous les quatre, car en plus de ne pas avoir le courage de lui proposer directement Inoue avait aussi demandé à Kuchiki de l'accompagner. De la sorte celle-ci eut la superbe idée de joindre au rendez-vous Imayoshi, car en plus cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec son petit-ami par la même occasion. Ainsi, les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis plusieurs jours, qui ne s'étaient même pas jeté un regard depuis leur précédente conversation, se retrouvèrent embarqués ensemble dans le même manège.

Imayoshi nota sans grand mal l'effort vestimentaire d'Hanamiya qui avait sorti la chemise et des chaussures neuves sûrement, tout en ayant auparavant arrangé ses cheveux pour paraître moins décoiffés que d'habitude. Le plus âgé jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à cette fichue fille qui se prénommait Sakine Inoue ; qui avait opté pour une petite jupe et un haut à manche longue qui était à peu près de couleur semblable avec ses collants. Tout cela avec une petite paire de talons qui la grandissait. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds en une couette haute et n'avait de cesse de jeter des coups d'œil à Hanamiya sans le regarder directement dans les yeux. De toute évidence, pour elle aussi s'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un.

C'en était gerbant.

« Où allons-nous Imayoshi-kun ? »

Bien que la question provenait de sa petite-amie, Imayoshi ressentit l'irrésistible envie de l'envoyer balader. Ce n'était pas son rendez-vous, ni son affaire, alors pourquoi aiderait-il la vie à ces deux-là ? Le fait de voir Hanamiya aussi gêné le rendait fortement irritable. Depuis quand son kōhai restait-il muet comme une carpe ?

« Qui a mangé ? Pour ma part non, alors allons-y. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Si ça convient à Hanamiya-kun, osa timidement Inoue.

— Je n'ai pas mangé non plus.

— Bien ! Alors allons-y ! » S'enthousiasma Kuchiki afin de motiver les troupes.

Elle s'empressa ensuite de prendre contre son bras celui d'Imayoshi et ouvrit la marche aux côtés du brun. Imayoshi ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière et voir Inoue se rapprocher d'Hanamiya et discuter avec lui. Il vit ainsi son cher kōhai paraître mal à l'aise en présence féminine.

« Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ? S'enquit par la suite Kuchiki en remarquant son intérêt pour ces deux-là.

— Hanamiya paraît s'être assis sur un balai ce matin, grogna-t-il pour seule réponse.

— Comment ça ? »

Imayoshi ne préféra même pas prendre le temps de répondre quelque chose à cela. Face à son silence, bien que Kuchiki gonfla ses joues, elle reprit rapidement.

« Enfin j'ai tout de même pensé qu'à un moment donné, on pourrait partir de notre côté et les laisser seuls. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Ton amie s'en sortira ? Ce n'est pas l'idée de la voir patauger qui me retiens, mais elle coulera si jamais tu n'es plus là non ?

— Elle est grande, non ? Inoue-chan saura s'en sortir. Et puis, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Seule à seul. »

Fort heureusement, Imayoshi put ne pas répondre à l'invitation de Kuchiki puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à une petite cafétéria. Ce n'était pas l'envie de s'éclipser qui lui manquait, mais autant le faire seul. Il était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et n'était pas certain d'être capable de garder son sang-froid. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table après avoir passé leur commande ; et comme d'habitude Hanamiya n'avait pris que des choses sucrées. Imayoshi se rappela du jour où il s'était moqué du brun, et que ce dernier s'était mis à grogner avant de l'insulter de tous les noms. Ce jour-là, c'était le vrai Hanamiya qui se montrait à lui ; et pas ce garçon timide qui préfère regarder la table que la fille qui s'intéresse à lui. Cependant, le contenu de son plateau amusa beaucoup les deux filles qui se moquèrent gentiment de lui, bien que ce fût surtout Kuchiki qui parlait. Imayoshi remarqua qu'Inoue avait encore un certain mal à se montrer naturelle en présence du garçon qu'elle aimait. En revanche, lui, n'avait pas pris grand-chose. La nourriture le dégoutait.

Plus le temps passait autour de cette table, et plus Inoue commençait à se détendre et devenir à l'aise aux côtés d'Hanamiya qui en fit de même. Sa joue à l'intérieur de sa main, regardant d'un œil absent ce qui se déroulait sous son nez, Imayoshi n'entendait même plus les conversations. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était en train de penser en ce moment même Hanamiya, comment ce dernier voyait cette fille qui s'intéressait à lui, ni ce qu'il pensait faire plus tard. Allait-il sortir avec elle ou non ? Imayoshi en avait assez de cette incertitude.

« Ce serait vraiment génial si vous sortiez tous les deux ensembles, hein Inoue-chan ? S'extasia brutalement Kuchiki, faisant de la sorte réagir Imayoshi qui se redressa.

— H-hein ? Euh… je…

— Voyons, ne sois pas timide ! Je suis sûre qu'Hanamiya-chan t'aime bien.

— Euh je…

— En plus comme ça, si vous sortez ensemble tous les deux on pourrait se faire pleins de rendez-vous à quatre ! Comme aujourd'hui. Ce serait génial, hein Imayoshi-kun ? »

La conversation lui retombant dessus, Imayoshi jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kuchiki qui lui faisait discrètement signe de confirmer ses propos. Seulement, il ne répondit pas tout de suite et préféra tout d'abord observer l'expression de ces deux idiots ; les joues d'Inoue étaient rouges comme jamais et ses lèvres désormais pincées témoignaient de son embarras tandis que son menton s'enfoncer dans le creux de ses épaules, mais Imayoshi cessa bien vite de l'étudier pour plutôt jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Hanamiya. C'était lui qui occupait en cet instant ses pensées, et non pas cette cruche.

Hanamiya le regardait droit dans les yeux et il était clairement aisé de découvrir qu'il avait peur. Son kōhai avait peur des mots qui pourraient franchir ses lèvres, et il le connaissait assez pour s'imaginer le pire. Imayoshi en aurait très certainement souri en temps normal, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement. Imayoshi était conscient que la situation lui échappait. Il n'était plus le maître du jeu.

« Oh oui, génial. Vous iriez très bien ensemble, n'hésitez pas. »

Bien évidemment, ses mots étaient faux. Il n'en pensait pas la moindre syllabe. Ces phrases n'étaient là que dans l'unique but de blesser Hanamiya, et cela ne manqua pas. Le plus jeune baissa la tête, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage et il parut bien plus petit que d'ordinaire. Imayoshi faisait plier le redoutable Hanamiya Makoto, mais cette fois-ci il ne s'en réjouit pas.

A ses côtés, Inoue était devenue écarlate et n'arrivait pas à formuler deux mots cohérents.

Pour sa part, Kuchiki ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Elle désirait terminer cette histoire le plus rapidement possible et ainsi pouvoir de son côté profiter de son petit-ami. Alors elle parla de ces sorties à quatre qu'ils pourraient se faire, comme par exemple aller au parc d'attractions où elle raconta à Inoue la frayeur d'Hanamiya et comment cela s'était terminé. La jeune fille prévoyait au-dessus de la comète et plus elle parlait, plus elle alignait ces absurdités, et plus les poings d'Hanamiya contre son pantalon se raffermissaient. Il en avait assez.

Assez de voir la tête d'Imayoshi qui lui rappelait ses sentiments. Assez de cette cruche qui se prétendait être sa petite-amie et qui croyait que pour ça, il allait lui aussi se mettre en couple pour satisfaire ses petits délires de collégienne. Il en avait assez. C'en était de trop.

« Et puis si tu as des questions à me poser Mako-chan, n'hésite surtout pas. Je serais toujours là pour te répondre. » Confessa Imayoshi le plus ironiquement du monde.

Soudainement, Hanamiya fit brusquement claquer ses mains contre la table. Des verres se renversèrent, faisant se reculer automatiquement les trois autres pour éviter d'être tâchés. Hanamiya releva un regard assassin dans les yeux grands ouverts d'Imayoshi, laissant au plus vieux le loisir de lire sur son visage toute sa haine, son amertume, ainsi que sa fureur à son encontre. Tout cela lui était dirigé.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Putain à quoi tu joues ? Comme toujours tu as su lire en moi, hein ? Alors tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, arrête de t'amuser avec les sentiments de ton entourage espèce d'enfoiré ! Merde… tu fais tellement chier… »

Hanamiya prit son visage dans le creux de ses mains, le souffle court tandis qu'autour de lui, que ce soit ces filles, Imayoshi lui-même, où tous les autres clients de la cafétéria ou le personnel : tout le monde regardait cet adolescent, incrédules.

« Hanamiya-ch…

— Toi ta gueule ! Et ça aussi Imayoshi, c'est quoi le délire ? Depuis quand tu peux sortir avec une personne aussi conne, putain ! T'as pas vu les questions connes qu'elle peut poser ? Ah bordel… ça fait du bien quand ça sort.

— Monsieur, rasseyez-vous ou sortez je vous prie, intervint un serveur mal à l'aise.

— Quoi ? T'as un problème avec moi, _idiot_ ? »

Bien qu'Hanamiya n'était qu'âgé de douze ans et que ce serveur était adulte, et bien plus grand que lui, le brun le prit par le col et le rapprocha de son visage déformé par la fureur. Le véritable Hanamiya avait explosé ; tout ce qui avait été retenu, tout ce qui était encore camouflé aux creux de ses entrailles, était en en train de se révéler au grand jour. C'était comme si un dérangé, un échappé d'asile, possédait à l'instant même Hanamiya : ses traits faciaux n'avaient de cesse de se métamorphoser, de s'étirer, et un large sourire malveillant recouvrait ses lèvres. Sans oublier cette aura crépitante qui n'annonçait à rien de bon.

Imayoshi aurait dû se régaler du spectacle, de voir au grand jour le véritable Hanamiya Makoto, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre son de sa bouche entrouverte. Son plan avait pourtant réussi, mais il n'avait aucune force. C'était comme si sous ses yeux, à l'instant même, me en train de se révéler au grand jour. ncore camouflé aux creux de ses entraillun le prit par le col et le rapprocha de son vse trouvait un Démon. Un fichu Démon qui lui volait toutes ses ressources. Et ce démon n'était autre que son propre kōhai, celui qui venait de lui cracher ses sentiments de façons détournés à la figure, et qui en ce moment même était en train de se faire encercler par la sécurité après que ces derniers l'aient obligé à relâcher le serveur qui était depuis longtemps reparti en cuisine.

Hanamiya fut ensuite emmené de force à la sortie, ou plutôt y fut poussé, et sans plus tarder, après avoir frappé contre le sol, il partit dans une direction loin de cette cafétéria. Tous autant choqués les uns que les autres, ils mirent un certain temps avant de redevenir maître de leur cerveau. Et la première chose que fit Imayoshi fut de sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne souriait pas car ses plans étaient arrivés à maturité ; oh non, il souriait car il avait eu raison : Hanamiya était amoureux de lui et n'en avait que faire de cette idiote. Oh bon sang qu'il avait envie d'exploser de rire, à l'instant présent, et de relâcher toute cette pression.

Ce spectacle était fabuleux.

« Imayoshi-kun… qu'est-ce qui…

— Oh la ferme ! Hanamiya avait raison, ça fait terriblement du bien. »

A son tour Imayoshi se redressa, il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait rattraper Hanamiya. Il jeta toutefois un regard méprisant en direction de Kuchiki qui était restée interdite, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et qui attendait des explications. A ses côtés, Inoue retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes en comprenant que ses chances avec Hanamiya se trouvaient en dessous de zéro. Il lui avait fait peur, par-dessus le marché.

« Ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment été intéressé par toi. Tout était calculé pour qu'Hanamiya devienne ce qu'il est en ce moment. Donc je me fais le plaisir de te quitter. »

Et avec l'un de ses sourires les plus mauvais et des plus sadiques, Imayoshi les quitta en leur laissant l'addition. A son tour dehors, Imayoshi partit dans la direction emprunté par Hanamiya et pria une nouvelle fois pour retrouver le jeune homme parmi cette foule. Il n'eut aucun mal en écoutant certains passants se plaindre de s'être fait bousculer par un adolescent mal élevé, qui les avait ensuite insultés de tous les noms.

Hanamiya était furieux de toute évidence, et sûrement que le retrouver aujourd'hui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais bordel, Imayoshi avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le féliciter, de…

Ses pensées s'égarèrent pour ensuite être inaudibles quand un peu plus loin la silhouette du plus jeune se dessina. Il était en train de maltraiter une poubelle, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon dont l'une de ses jambes était remontée avant de tomber brutalement contre la ferraille qui se pliait à chaque coup. Hanamiya n'en avait que faire des regards mauvais qui lui étaient assignés, des commérages de ces inconnus qu'il ne reverra jamais de toute façon, et s'imaginait plutôt la tête d'Imayoshi à la place de cette poubelle. Il voulait l'étriper, disperser chaque morceau à chaque coin du monde, crier au monde entier qu'Imayoshi Shoichi n'était plus, jouer avec ses tripes… tant de pensées macabres qui tournoyaient dans son esprit détraqué à l'instant présent.

« Hanamiya. »

Cette voix. Hanamiya cessa de maltraiter la poubelle pour se retourner vers le responsable de tout cela. Comme ce jour où Imayoshi lui avait offert un regard assassin, bestial, ce fut au tour d'Hanamiya d'entrer dans le jeu. Il lui sortit le regard exact, la parfaite copie, avec encore plus de violence, de dangerosité. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour le déranger. Surtout pas quand on s'appelait Imayoshi Shoichi. Face à la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son kōhai, ce fut au tour d'Imayoshi de frémir ; mais pas de peur, non, d'envie.

Cette façon de regarder le monde, de le regarder, il aimait ça. Hanamiya était devenu ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« Viens. Sinon la police pourrait débarquer pour dégradation des biens publics et tu auras des problèmes. » L'avertit-il en lui empoignant le bras.

Seulement, Hanamiya se dégagea aussitôt, et plutôt violemment. Il émit ensuite une distance de sécurité de deux bras avant d'hurler à nouveau.

« Ne me touche pas ! Va plutôt retrouver ta conne de copine.

— Je viens de la quitter.

— Oh ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que mon petit discours t'a ouvert les yeux, hein ? Arrête de te foutre de moi,_ idiot_. »

Hanamiya n'en pouvait plus de se savoir être la petite souris du cirque d'Imayoshi. Il désirait changer de rôle, voler celui du chat à son senpai et d'en faire pour sa part la petite souris. Seulement maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de voir le visage du brun. Brusquement il lui bouscula l'épaule afin de se mettre en route pour rentrer chez lui, mais au moment de l'impact, où normalement il aurait dû s'en aller et laisser derrière lui Imayoshi et non l'inverse pour une fois, une main vint entourer fermement son avant-bras.

De toute évidence, Imayoshi le retenait. Et le fait qu'il ait entrouvert ses yeux, une lueur malsaine s'y dégageant aussi, révéla à Hanamiya qu'à son tour il ne plaisantait pas. Un silence s'empara dès lors des deux adolescents, aucun d'eux n'ouvrant la bouche et se défiant simplement du regard, à celui qui perdrait le premier, mais Imayoshi en eut assez. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher, comme la première fois dans ce gymnase après qu'Hanamiya lui ait montré une partie de sa véritable personnalité. Alors il tira son kōhai vers l'avant. Il ne lui en laissa pas le choix et remit davantage de force quand Hanamiya chercha à s'extraire de son emprise. Il la resserra au point de laisser des marques contre la peau du plus jeune, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Hanamiya le comprit bien, alors il cessa de se débattre. Et puis au fond de lui, même s'il était énervé au point d'être capable de fracasser la tête d'Imayoshi contre un mur, le savoir près de lui à l'instant et non aux côtés de sa copine, le fait de le voir insister de la sorte pour le faire rester à ses côtés… son cœur battait un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais il était bien trop énervé contre son senpai pour l'excuser aussi rapidement.

Ce fut toutefois quand ils mirent les pieds dans une ruelle reculée, à l'abri des regards, qu'Hanamiya s'interrogea sur la raison de leur présence à cet endroit. Il en eut pourtant la rapide réponse quand son dos rencontra avec violence le mur, et ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'insulter de tous les noms, Imayoshi vint accoler son bras à côté de sa tête pour y prendre appui et venir rapprocher son visage du sien. Sans aucune douceur, ni manière, Imayoshi happa ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas doux, ni véritablement agréable, d'autant plus qu'Imayoshi tenta de passer la barrière des lèvres d'Hanamiya, mais ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire et le bouscula vers l'arrière.

« Oï ! Te fous pas de ma gueule. »

De son côté, Imayoshi porta le bout de ses doigts au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure afin de la tâter avant de les mettre sous ses yeux. Hanamiya l'avait mordu avant de le faire reculer, et de toute évidence à cause de son attitude il saignait.

« C'était quoi ça ? Grogna Hanamiya.

— Un baiser. Chose dont tu semblais rêver de ma part depuis des mois, non ? A chaque fois que tu me voyais avec Kuchiki, ton regard ressemblait à celui d'un pauvre petit chien battu… c'était si… »

Mais Hanamiya ne le laissa pas terminer que son poing arrivait déjà contre le visage de son senpai. Pourtant il ne le laissa pas reprendre son souffle et l'attrapa aussitôt par le col, frappant de l'autre côté afin que l'autre joue d'Imayoshi ne soit pas jalouse. A son tour Hanamiya fit claquer le dos d'Imayoshi contre le mur, et bien que plus âgé et plus fort que son kōhai, le plus vieux ne chercha pas à s'extraire de la poigne du brun.

« Tu savais ! Tu savais et tu t'en amusais, avoue.

— Hm… bonne question.

— Arrête de détourner les conversations ! Je n'étais qu'un putain de pion pour toi. Je pensais qu'on était amis, mais j'étais comme tous les autres. Tu ne faisais que t'amuser avec moi, juste différemment des autres.

— Eh bien, eh bien… Au début, c'était peut-être vrai en effet. »

Le fait qu'Imayoshi ne cherchait même pas à nier agaça davantage Hanamiya. Il voulut encore le frapper, déformer ce visage qui avait su lui plaire, étrangement, mais les mains d'Imayoshi vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets.

« Mais crois-tu que j'aurais pris le temps de rejoindre un vulgaire pion, si tu l'étais resté ? Réfléchis un peu.

— Comment je peux te croire ? Tu passes ton temps à mentir et manipuler.

— C'est à toi de voir. »

La maigre réponse d'Imayoshi agaça Hanamiya qui au final relâcha son senpai. Celui-ci put ainsi se décoller du mur et masser sa mâchoire douloureuse. A l'intérieur de sa bouche il n'avait de cesse de gouter la saveur de son propre sang, ce goût métallique qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement. Hanamiya était tourné sur le côté, et semblait réfléchir. Bien que son kōhai était toujours en colère, il paraissait moins furieux, moins dangereux. Et cela ravi Imayoshi : comme cela, il pouvait l'approcher.

« Depuis quand tu l'as remarqué ? »

Cette question fit sourire Imayoshi, mais pas pour les raisons que crut Hanamiya. Il ne se moquait aucunement de lui ; seulement, cette question lui rappelait leur première véritable conversation, dans ce gymnase lorsque Hanamiya lui demandait comment il avait pu démasquer sa vraie nature. Tout semblait si proche, alors que ça datait du début de l'année.

Tout en calculant chacun de ses pas pour se rapprocher d'Hanamiya, Imayoshi vint délicatement, précautionneusement, poser sa main par-dessus l'épaule d'Hanamiya. Celui-ci la regarda un instant, reporta ensuite son regard dans le sien entrouvert mais ne la refusa pas. Alors Imayoshi se rapprocha davantage, il fit bientôt face à Hanamiya, se délecta du visuel qui s'offrait sous ses yeux : il sentait frémir Hanamiya au moindre contact, ses yeux l'observaient remplit d'incertitude, se demandant comment tout cela allait se terminer. Finalement, et tout en allant doucement, pour ne pas perdre sa dernière chance, Imayoshi fit remonter sa main de l'épaule d'Hanamiya jusqu'à sa joue en passant avant tout par son cou. Ses doigts caressèrent de leur extrémité le bout de peau offerte, jouant ensuite avec les mèches de cheveux, avant de s'appuyer délicatement contre la joue du plus jeune. Hanamiya le regarda faire sans faire quoique ce soit, ou dire quelque chose. Il restait là, à observer en silence. Sûrement en profitait-il aussi.

« Sûrement avant toi. Avant que tu n'en prennes toi-même conscience.

— Et les chevilles ?

— Eh bien, eh bien… je les sentais un peu lourdes ces derniers temps moi aussi. Ça se voit autant ? »

Sa plaisanterie eut au moins le mérite de faire jurer à voix haute Hanamiya, mais loin d'être méchamment, plutôt amusé. Alors à son tour Imayoshi sourit, sa main toujours contre la joue d'Hanamiya. Il décida alors de passer à l'étape suivante, celle de se rapprocher du visage du plus jeune. Imayoshi ferma dès lors ses yeux, pencha de côté sa tête mais avant d'avoir pu déposer ses lèvres correctement cette fois-ci contre celles d'Hanamiya, un cri fut poussé derrière eux. Kuchiki était parvenue à les retrouver, comment, ni Imayoshi ni Hanamiya n'auraient su y répondre mais le fait était là.

La jeune fille se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, les mains collées contre sa bouche de façon choqué et les yeux si écarquillés qu'ils ressemblaient à deux soucoupes bien grosses. Imayoshi allait pour répliquer quelque chose, la faire déguerpir sur le champ, mais il n'en eut guère le temps. Brusquement l'emprise d'Hanamiya contre sa veste le ramena face au jeune garçon qui après s'être redressé sur la pointe de ses pieds, venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Agrandissant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, Imayoshi ne revint pas du fait qu'Hanamiya engage cette fois-ci le baiser, mais il comprit rapidement que ce dernier agissait de la sorte car Kuchiki se trouvait derrière. Cela l'amusa ensuite grandement.

_Provocation hein_, pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement.

Lui aussi pouvait jouer sur ce terrain, et il n'hésita pas un seul instant : ses mains descendirent au niveau de la taille d'Hanamiya, le rapprochant de lui pour ainsi coller leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, avant de venir taquiner la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune afin de lui quémander l'entrée. Imayoshi était tout à fait conscient que Kuchiki se trouvait encore derrière, les maudissait, lui en particulier, avant de disparaître en pleurant, mais il s'en fichait. Il embrassait Hanamiya. Il sentit contre lui son kōhai attraper son bras de manière fébrile, frémissant contre son torse à chacun de ses mouvements pour amplifier leur échange, et tout cela, oh oui tout cela, Imayoshi s'en régalait. Il avait pour lui le redoutable Hanamiya Makoto ; il était le seul à se rendre compte de la douceur de ces lèvres, de cette timidité insoupçonnée pour répondre à l'échange, et cette façon si adorable de fermer les yeux et de complètement se laisser conduire par lui. Imayoshi aurait pu se croire sur un petit nuage si seulement Hanamiya ne mit pas fin à l'échange, le plat de sa main s'appuyant légèrement contre le torse de son senpai pour le faire reculer.

Les joues rougies, le regard fuyant malgré ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger, Hanamiya reprenait son souffle.

« Tu es vraiment un Démon, soupira finalement Hanamiya tout en s'écartant de lui.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment. » Lui sourit-il tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Puis un silence vint les entourer, loin d'être gênant ou désagréable, mais Hanamiya le brisa.

« Alors… est-ce que nous sommes…

— Ensemble, hm ? » Se moqua Imayoshi en étirant un large sourire.

Le regard assassin d'Hanamiya lui fit comprendre d'arrêter de se moquer de lui, seulement c'était une chose impossible pour lui.

« Je sais pas. Ça dépendra jusqu'à quel point tu peux m'être utile, comme tu n'es qu'un pion.

— Oï, connard ! »

Hanamiya se pressa de rattraper Imayoshi qui avant d'avoir fini sa propre phrase quittait déjà cette ruelle reculée pour revenir dans la principale où les passants n'avaient de cesse de déambuler d'un endroit à un autre. Derrière lui, Imayoshi entendait Hanamiya l'insulter de tous les noms, de lui prévoir une mort lente et douloureuse au-dessus d'un piquet, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait eu le droit qu'à ça depuis la première fois qu'il s'était adressé à Hanamiya.

Les jours qui suivirent cet épisode, au début Hanamiya et Imayoshi pensèrent que Kuchiki et Inoue auraient étendu des rumeurs à leurs propos et que de ce fait tout le reste du collège les éviterait comme la peste. Seulement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Personne ne dit rien ou ne fit semblant de ne rien savoir. Les deux garçons pensèrent donc que les filles n'auraient rien dit. Peur des représailles ? Ou honte ? Imayoshi ne savait pas, mais pencherait un peu pour les deux au final. Mais c'était tant mieux, au moins ils n'avaient pas à mentir. Ainsi, le soir, quand Imayoshi venait rejoindre Hanamiya dans sa salle de classe, ce n'était plus que pour discuter de stratégies et de basket. Ils passaient des moments à discuter dans cette salle de classe, à s'embrasser, se fichait l'un de l'autre que cela soit méchamment ou non, se balançaient des choses à la figure, surtout Hanamiya, et partaient ensuite ensemble se restaurer au fast-food.

Hanamiya était heureux : il sortait désormais avec son senpai et n'avait plus à cacher ses sentiments. Sortir avec un homme n'était pas aussi dérangeant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé ; bien que jamais Imayoshi n'essaya d'aller plus loin que de simples baisers, même si ceux-là pouvaient se révéler passionnés ou bien parfois violents. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'au collège, ne savaient pas forcément comment tout cela se passait, et se satisfaisaient tout simplement de ce qu'ils avaient. Et même s'il arrivait à Hanamiya ou Imayoshi de se faire inviter dans la maison de l'autre, et ainsi découvrir la chambre de l'un comme de l'autre, cela n'alla jamais plus loin que la main de son senpai qui enserrait sa taille, le rapprochant de lui, et profitait de la douceur de ses lèvres.

Leur relation ressemblait tout pour tout à un amour partagé entre deux collégiens, qui découvraient simplement les plaisirs de se tenir la main et de s'embrasser du bout des lèvres. La suite, même si les deux garçons pouvaient la connaître, ne les intéressait pas pour l'instant. Hanamiya était satisfait de sa relation avec Imayoshi Shoichi, baissant complètement ses barrières et sa vigilance pour son senpai.

Ce fut sûrement sa plus grosse erreur.

La relation d'Imayoshi et Hanamiya perdura jusqu'aux examens finaux, jusqu'à ce qu'Imayoshi se retrouve en dernière année, et comme âgé d'une année de plus qu'Hanamiya, il allait devoir partir le premier de ce collège. Cette idée avait bien sûr traversé l'esprit du plus jeune, qui s'était dès lors demandé comment ils pourraient continuer à se voir avec Imayoshi, s'échafaudant milles et une possibilité sans pour autant les communiquer au principal concerné. Hanamiya n'avait rien dit de ses craintes du fait du changement d'établissement scolaire d'Imayoshi. Il espérait que son senpai soit celui qui aborde le sujet.

Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'Hanamiya, âgé de treize ans, rejoignit Imayoshi qui avait son diplôme en main et se faisait féliciter par les professeurs en vue de son score quasiment parfait. En le voyant arriver à sa hauteur, Imayoshi conclut les conversations avant de venir rejoindre son petit kōhai dont l'expression de chien battu lui rappelait le temps où il sortait avec cette cruche de Kuchiki, quoique cette fois-ci l'expression était plus marquée, les larmes au coin des yeux où seule la fierté sans pareille d'Hanamiya les retenait encore entre ses cils. Jamais son kōhai n'accepterait de pleurer devant lui.

« Alors tu vas partir, hein ? Souffla Hanamiya d'une voix qui se voulut soulagée de le savoir partir loin, mais dont la fragilité témoignait de sa bataille intérieur pour ne pas montrer ses véritables sentiments.

— Oui, oui. Tu m'auras plus dans tes pattes, content ?

— T'as même pas idée à quel point ! »

Hanamiya et sa mauvaise foi, de toute évidence une grande histoire d'amour. Imayoshi s'en amusa grandement et enfouit sa main dans la chevelure de son kōhai avant de la retirer et l'enfouir dans la poche de son pantalon, les yeux fermés et un sourire dédaigneux recouvrant ses lèvres. A l'apparition de ce rictus, Hanamiya aurait dû comprendre, il aurait dû saisir les pensées qui se trouvaient derrière un tel sourire. Malheureusement, Imayoshi était au fil du temps devenu quelqu'un d'important pour lui : un senpai, une personne à abattre, un profiteur, avant de devenir un ami puis enfin un amant. Et cet amant qui se trouvait en cet instant précis sous ses yeux, Hanamiya ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner ; et sa pensée première était de rapidement terminer ses études ici pour rejoindre Imayoshi dans son choix de lycée.

« Est-ce que nous nous verrons l'année prochaine ? S'enquit finalement Hanamiya, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Imayoshi toujours clos.

— Eh bien, eh bien… je ne sais pas. Penses-tu vraiment que notre relation mérite le coup de continuer ? Après tout, nous sommes deux garçons. On peut faire passer ça pour de la curiosité, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Sans aucune difficulté, Imayoshi qui avait alors entrouvert ses yeux pour voir l'expression défaite d'Hanamiya put ainsi lire dans le regard de celui-ci tout un tas d'émotions. De la surprise, de l'incompréhension, avant de passer par de la colère et de la fureur. Imayoshi vit ensuite Hanamiya contracter ses poings et toutes larmes au coin de ses yeux disparurent comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là.

« T'es sérieux là ? » Grinça-t-il par la suite, au bord de la rupture.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Imayoshi, dévoilant ainsi ses dents blanches qui narguèrent davantage Hanamiya qui contracta sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer ni de partir en courant pour fuir, et encore moins de détruire cette face de vipère, non… il se sentait simplement con. Con d'avoir pu penser que cette relation marcherait. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même.

Seulement, quand Imayoshi voulut de nouveau lui ébouriffer les cheveux, Hanamiya vira méchamment son bras avant de lui cracher à la figure :

« T'es un homme mort, Imayoshi Shoichi. Je monterai ma propre équipe et crois-moi que lorsque ce jour arrivera, je te ferai perdre ce sourire qui me donne envie de gerber. Tu regretteras amèrement de m'avoir utilisé pour tes petits plaisirs ridicules. »

Sans ne serait-ce qu'un regard supplémentaire ou un mot de plus, Hanamiya se détourna une bonne fois pour toute d'Imayoshi sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il était à vrai dire bien trop remonté contre sa propre personne pour penser à ce qui composait son environnement, et bien qu'il n'avait de cesse de faire défiler tout un tas d'insultes dans son esprit envers Imayoshi, il ne pouvait empêcher sa poitrine de crier de douleur.

Putain que ça faisait mal.

**-x-x-x-**

Seirin jouait contre Tōō et la jeune équipe, sur laquelle personne n'avait osé parier, était en ce moment même en train de l'emporter. C'était serré, cela ne se jouait qu'à quelques points, mais l'évidence était bien là sous ses yeux. Debout dans les gradins, à l'écart de tous les autres spectateurs et des autres joueurs, accompagné des membres de sa propre équipe n'étant nulle autre que Kirisaki Daichi, Hanamiya était spectateur de l'effondrement de l'école qui terrorisait la plupart des autres équipes.

Le chronomètre n'avait de cesse de s'approcher du chiffre inévitable, et bien que les deux équipes se dépassaient pour ne pas perdre, les jeux étaient faits. Le regard fixé sur la silhouette de son ancien senpai qui courait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, Hanamiya n'eut pas la force de sourire. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré cent fois plus être en train de jouer en ce moment même contre Tōō, et d'être parmi ceux qui feraient tomber cette école. Malheureusement, Seirin l'avait terrassé avant de se dresser contre Imayoshi et son équipe.

Hanamiya n'avait pas pu combattre contre son ancien senpai, contre son bourreau. Et cela le mettait en rogne.

Le fait qu'il se retira pour s'éloigner de ses coéquipiers attira l'attention de Hara qui fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum avant de lui demander où il allait, attirant ensuite tous les regards sur le capitaine de leur équipe. Hanamiya ne leur répondit pas et s'éloigna. Peu de temps après, alors que le brun parcourait les couloirs, le coup de sifflet retentit jusqu'à lui et les cris pour la victoire de Seirin vinrent agresser ses oreilles. Au final, Hanamiya s'assit entre deux couloirs, où se trouvait un petit banc dans un coin obscur auquel peu de personnes prêtaient attention. Sans plus tarder, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Ainsi pendant que Momoi recherchait Aomine à l'extérieur, que l'équipe de Seirin dormait dans leur vestiaire attribué, Imayoshi donna son titre de capitaine à Wakamatsu les yeux légèrement rougis. Ils avaient perdu. Ça ne s'était joué qu'à un point, mais le résultat était là : il avait perdu. Désormais, il devait ranger son uniforme de basketteur au placard et se concentrer sur ses études, sans espérer un jour remporter la Winter Cup.

Imayoshi sortit en dernier accompagné de Susa après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au vestiaire. Il traversa ensuite les immenses couloirs sans échanger un mot avec son ami mais vint néanmoins à s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, sentant un regard pesant contre sa personne. Cela le fit se tourner vers la droite pour apercevoir ce minuscule couloir plongé dans l'obscurité où il était difficilement discernable la silhouette assise sur un banc.

« Hanamiya, quel bon vent t'amène venir nous voir ? » S'exclama-t-il le plus ironique du monde.

La raison de sa présence ici s'étant enfin manifestée, Hanamiya s'était redressé pour rejoindre Imayoshi et ainsi lui faire face. Pas un seul instant il jeta un coup d'œil à Susa.

« Je rage de ne pas t'avoir offert la défaite que tu méritais. Seirin a été trop gentil avec vous.

— Mako-chan aurait voulu me faire hospitaliser comme ce cher Teppei ? »

Susa était simple spectateur de cet étrange spectacle qui se dressait à lui, le fait de connaître depuis plusieurs années Imayoshi lui faisant réaliser que l'emploi de suffixe, et un tel que 'chan' n'était pas là pour ridiculiser la personne qui se tenait face à lui. C'était la manière à son camarade de saluer cette personne et voir comment celle-ci se portait. Et de toute façon, ce joueur le savait aussi.

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu, crétin.

— Alors pourquoi mon gentil kōhai vient il me rendre visite ? Ce que tu es en train de voir te plaît ? »

En effet, Hanamiya avait remarqué sans difficulté les marques rouges qui s'étaient installées sous les yeux désormais fermés de son aîné. De toute évidence, Imayoshi devait avoir versé quelques larmes, de rage ou de tristesse ce n'était néanmoins pas son affaire. Il n'était pas là pour se soucier du moral d'Imayoshi.

« Quand nous étions au collège, je m'écœure en me souvenant à quel point je t'idéalisais. Tu as été le premier à savoir qui j'étais vraiment, et bien que ça m'avait cassé les burnes, tu m'as fait m'améliorer. Et je m'écœure encore plus à l'idée que le moi d'aujourd'hui, tu l'as en parti construit.

— Hé, hé. De rien, s'amusa Imayoshi sous le regard attentif de Susa.

— Mais en réalité, tu es petit, Imayoshi. Tu es si minuscule que je me ferais un plaisir de t'écraser avec la semelle de ma chaussure, mais tu ne mérites même pas que je la salisse pour toi. Je voulais la confirmation en te voyant face à face, et maintenant que je l'ai, poursuivit Hanamiya comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

— Ah oui ? Et puis-je donc savoir de quoi tu me parles ? »

Le visage d'Imayoshi était devenu beaucoup plus sombre, ses yeux semi-ouverts n'annonçaient rien de bon, mais Hanamiya n'avait plus peur. Il ne le craignait plus.

Alors Hanamiya enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le regard fixé dans celui toujours entrouvert d'Imayoshi qui guettait le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres. Il eut bien raison puisque lorsque Hanamiya prit de nouveau la parole pour lui répondre, les camarades de celui-ci hélèrent son prénom et couvrirent ainsi le couloir d'un bouquant phénoménale. La voix d'Hanamiya avait été complètement couverte, et de ce fait Susa n'eut rien entendu de ce qu'avait bien pu dire le jeune homme de Kirisaki Daichi qui se faisait en ce moment même emmener par ses coéquipiers.

De nouveau seuls, Susa tourna un regard inquiet en direction d'Imayoshi pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu être dit, mais il put simplement voir les lèvres de son ami s'étirer en un sourire sincère. Un sourire qui parut pour Susa d'une beauté jusqu'à lors insoupçonnée de la part du brun, une douceur et une fragilité qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais aperçu. Susa se gratta ensuite la nuque pendant que son autre main vint recouvrir l'épaule de son coéquipier.

D'un simple geste, il intima à Imayoshi de partir devant, et pendant que celui-ci pivotait son visage dans sa direction, les yeux fermés, l'étirement de ses lèvres persista.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus de ma présence ? L'embêta-t-il de sa voix moqueuse.

— Tu devrais vraiment le suivre.

— Hm… je ne pense pas. Ce serait le laisser gagner et je ne veux pas perdre à ce jeu. »

A ces mots, Susa fixa avec intérêt l'expression de son ami qui bien qu'ayant gardé ce sourire sincère, venait de s'assombrir et de révéler à tout le monde sa véritable nature. Susa était conscient qu'Imayoshi était un manipulateur hors pair, doté en plus de cela d'un sadisme sans égale. Des frissons lui traversèrent le bas du dos en songeant à ce que pouvait bien concocter Imayoshi à propos de ce garçon, qu'il ne connaissait que de nom après que son camarade le lui en ait parlé quelques fois.

« Vous êtes franchement douteux tous les deux. »

Le commentaire de Susa fit beaucoup rire Imayoshi qui continua de marcher au même pas que son camarade de classe, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et les yeux fermés. Mais intérieurement, Imayoshi jubilait. Certes, Tōō venait de perdre et ainsi de quitter la course pour la victoire, mais avec ce match, avec cette défaite, Hanamiya était venu. Si Tōō l'avait remporté, Hanamiya se serait sûrement éclipsé et ne lui aurait pas fait le mérite de sa présence.

Et puis, Imayoshi préférait de toute façon prévoir que d'attendre bêtement que l'adversaire attaque. Il avait déjà tout planifié, comme d'habitude.

Ainsi, pendant qu'Imayoshi et Susa quittaient le gymnase de la Winter Cup, et repartaient chacun chez eux, Hanamiya pour sa part souriait de toutes ses dents ; l'expression surprise de son senpai valant toutes les victoires : cette fois-ci, ce serait à lui de jouer. Imayoshi Shoichi était pris dans le fil de sa toile. Seulement, quand il rentra chez lui, salua ses parents, et écouta sa mère lui indiquer qu'une lettre à son nom avait été déposée le matin même, Hanamiya comprit. Il reconnut l'écriture d'Imayoshi et surtout ce smiley qui tirait la langue. Et sur le bout de papier, d'une écriture élégante, sans le moindre défaut, quelques kanjis qui disaient : _« Sans rancune, hein, Mako-chan ? »_

Mais dans leur langage, dans leur monde, Hanamiya comprit la réelle portée de ces mots. Des mots de regrets, d'excuses informulées, et l'utilisation de ce stupide surnom qui remontait au collège ; comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si quelque chose était toujours là depuis le départ, depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole, et que l'un comme l'autre avait pu voir la véritable nature de son vis-à-vis. Car Hanamiya en était conscient, personne, hormis eux même, ne pourrait jamais mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de l'autre. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, pour s'apprécier, s'aimer peut-être même, mais leur fichue fierté ne leur permettrait jamais de le dévoiler à voix haute, et encore moins à la personne concernée. Ce n'était que le simple jeu du chat qui court après une souris, inlassablement, et sans jamais réussir à l'attraper complètement ; mais cela plaisait à Hanamiya et de ce fait, devait aussi plaire à Imayoshi : toujours se chercher, se tourner autour, savoir l'un comme l'autre que leurs sentiments étaient pourtant réciproques, sans jamais pour autant conclure la chose, car aucun d'eux n'avouerait jamais et de ce fait ne se déciderait à sauter le pas et d'admettre être celui qui aime le plus l'autre.

_Jamais._


End file.
